Complémentarité chromatique
by Reimusha
Summary: A L.A., il existe des démons surpuissants auxquels même le Démon des Rêves doit obéir. Même si on lui adjoint un acolyte sapé comme un milord... Triple crossover NOES/Angel/Legend
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLÉMENTARITÉ CHROMATIQUE**

* * *

 _Cette fanfiction a été écrit dans le cadre des défis de l'atelier d'écriture d'un autre site._

 _Le défi imposait la présence d'une créature fantastique (hors hybride) et un duo improbable, le crossover étant encouragé. En niveau trois secret, j'ai choisi de parsemer mon récit de répliques de (vieux) films. Le récit regorge également de références faites à d'autres auteurs-amies et à certaines de mes propres fics. Bref, j'ai abusé du private joke, et je n'en suis même pas désolée._

 _En principe, l'une des clauses importantes du défi est d'écrire un OS. J'ai été fort inspirée par l'énoncé et, emportée par mon enthousiasme, j'ai pondu pas moins de 19000 mots... Ayant pitié de vos petits yeux, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois parties._

* * *

Les coups pleuvaient de toutes parts. Douloureux et abrutissants, ils annihilaient progressivement sa volonté et affaiblissaient sa conscience. Comment s'était-il retrouvé au milieu de cette mêlée, lui qui normalement gardait ses distances avec la moindre forme de violence, quelle qu'elle fût ?

Autour de lui, ses amis baissaient les bras. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Leur aura ne brillait plus que par leur absence et le message était clair : la défaite était proche. Seule la mort les attendait dans ces galeries sombres et fangeuses, peuplées d'un ennemi trop puissant pour qu'ils puissent espérer le vaincre. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que leur action ridicule allait peser dans la balance ? Ils n'étaient rien. Rien du tout. Et sa présence à lui n'avait fait aucune différence.

Il ferma les yeux pour les protéger des myriades de griffes qui s'en prenaient à présent à son visage et se résolut presque à attendre la mort. Etait-si mal ? Face à la souffrance et à un tel désespoir, la mort ne pouvait être qu'une délivrance.

Il sentit ses côtes craquer sous le poids formidable qui l'écrasait, et ses poumons furent comprimés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Encore un instant. Plus que quelques secondes à tenir, et le moment serait venu.

.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, si l'on excluait les conversations téléphoniques interminables, entre les réalisateurs peu alertes qui n'avaient toujours pas accepté l'idée que Yul Brynner et Steve Mc Quinn ne soient pas disponibles pour faire une panouille dans un remake des Sept Mercenaires, et les vedettes rock à la mode qui souhaitaient organiser la bacchanale du siècle en invitant les membres les plus éminents de la jet-set démoniaque – sans se douter évidemment du coût réel de telles présences. Ces derniers temps, il était presque harcelé par un célèbre metteur en scène de films d'horreur qui cherchait _le_ scénario assez swag pour faire oublier tous les autres. Comme s'il était le seul ! Il avait promis de demander au bureau des archives les histoires les plus croustillantes de la démonologie, tout en prévenant l'homme que cela prendrait sans doute du temps.

Ses journées étaient toujours trop courtes depuis qu'il avait intégré le département des divertissements de Wolfram & Hart, quelques mois auparavant, et il se demandait de plus en plus fréquemment s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition des Associés Principaux. Sur le moment, évoluer au sein de ce monde où tout était permis lui avait paru irrésistible, mais, à présent qu'il avait vu l'autre côté du miroir plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il doutait du bien-fondé de sa présence ici, dans l'Antre du Diable.

A propos de Diable… Il espéra qu'Angel ne l'avait pas fait appeler pour rien. Son interlocuteur privilégié des dernières semaines n'était pas du genre patient, et la moindre minute comptait.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, comme à son habitude, et avait parcouru le chemin qui séparait son bureau de celui du vampire en moins de cinq minutes. Il avisa la secrétaire au brushing impeccable, maquillée avec un poil trop d'enthousiasme. Un caraco en cachemire rose couvrait ses épaules, laissant libres des bras ronds et blancs qui s'agitaient vainement tandis qu'elle pianotait maladroitement sur un clavier maculé de taches de café. La concentration barrait son front d'un pli vertical et ses yeux plissés trahissaient un effort violent.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres carmin à la vue de la jeune femme et il s'approcha, la démarche légère et chaloupée.

« _Cara mia_ ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant son comptoir. Trésor, tu es un régal pour les yeux ! Je suis chanceux de pouvoir contempler tous les jours une telle beauté. »

Il se pencha pour saisir sa main et la lui baisa avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Lorney Tunes ! piailla Harmony, ravie. Tu as vu, j'ai reçu mon nouvel ordinateur.

— Ma petite Harmonica, je suis sûr que tu vas le maîtriser à la perfection en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la flatta Lorne avec un sourire charmeur qui fit pouffer la secrétaire. Le boss est là ?

— Il t'attend, lui confirma-t-elle. Eve est là aussi. »

Eve ? Le démon fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Je t'annonce, poursuivit Harmony, guillerette, en appuyant d'un geste auguste sur l'interphone qui la mettait en communication avec le bureau du directeur. Boss ? Lorney est là. »

Elle lâcha le bouton et tourna vers lui un visage radieux. Le démon envia son insouciance et son entrain. Elle adorait son poste et semblait indifférente aux critiques que formulait quotidiennement Angel à son égard. Une perle, que leur grand nigaud de patron ne considérait pas à sa juste valeur.

Il lui sourit avec chaleur, se remémorant leur première rencontre et son tour de chant au cours duquel elle avait malmené le répertoire d'Elton John et les tympans de l'ensemble des clients du Caritas. A l'époque, elle cherchait désespérément sa place dans un monde qui lui échappait. Il semblait s'être écoulé un siècle depuis cette soirée. Tant de choses avaient changé dans leur vie, à tous. Aujourd'hui c'était lui, l'ancien guide, qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour trouver sa voie dans cette succursale de l'enfer.

Il lui lança un baiser du bout des doigts, qu'elle fit mine d'attraper avant de le plaquer sur sa généreuse poitrine, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angel. Il se promit de ne pas accorder plus de trente minutes à cet entretien. Il avait d'autres tâches en cours, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne supportait pas d'attendre.

.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, il claquait la porte du bureau et revenait vers Harmony en ruminant dans sa barbe.

Jamais, de sa vie, il ne s'était senti plus rabaissé, ni son travail plus nié et ramené à portion congrue qu'aujourd'hui. Des semaines de négociations, des heures passées à parlementer âprement, des nuits entières sans pouvoir fermer l'œil – pourtant, dieu sait qu'il avait retenu la leçon lorsqu'il avait, sur un coup de tête, accepté que l'équipe chirurgicale de Wolfram & Hart lui retire le sommeil. Depuis, il se méfiait véhémentement de toute amputation magique. Même la si alléchante mélancolitectomie, si prisée par le tout-Hollywood, ne le tentait plus.

« Moi non plus je n'en voudrais pas, minauda Harmony devant sa mine déconfite. Imagine-toi sans ta morosité : comment espérerais-tu pouvoir chanter convenablement _Candle in the Wind_ spécial Lady Di ? »

Ah. Il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Changement de programme, trésor, grogna-t-il. Pourrais-tu prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que je dois m'absenter quelques jours ?

— Voldemort ? s'étonna la secrétaire en écarquillant les yeux.

— Non, poussin, répondit Lorne, adouci par tant de candeur. _L'autre_ Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui de L.A.. C'est le Bureau de Londres qui gère les affaires de Tom Jedusor.

— Ils pourraient se trouver un autre titre, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une moue perplexe. Seigneur des Ténèbres, Prince des Ténèbres… Ils manquent franchement d'imagination, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lorne ne releva pas la remarque. Les dents serrées, il songeait à la façon dont Angel, son ami, avait déprécié son rôle au sein de l'équipe.

 _« Tu sais très bien que, de nous tous, c'est toi qui a le plus de facilités à te libérer. »_

Sous-entendu : la futilité de son travail était à proportion du tapage qu'il en faisait.

Angel avait eu beau se défendre, ricaner avec ce petit air gêné et danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ça avait été dit. Eux sauvaient le monde, et lui, Lorne, ne servait à rien.

Il secoua la tête, blessé dans sa fierté et dans son cœur. Et toutes les fois où il l'avait religieusement écouté massacrer Barry Manillo pour le guider aux heures les plus sombres, ça comptait pour quoi ? Son bar avait été détruit ! Deux fois ! Il avait tout sacrifié pour Angel, et abandonné Caritas, son Eden verdoyant, l'îlot de bonté dans ce monde sanguinaire. Ce bar avait été sa rédemption, l'endroit où ses vrais talents s'étaient épanouis. Il y était chez lui, plus que n'importe où ailleurs, et il aimait y recevoir les démons en quête de sens. Il adorait aider les autres.

Qu'espérait le vampire lorsqu'il avait rejoint officiellement ses rangs ? Son truc à lui, ce n'était pas les combats, mais la communication.

« Et les Sea Breeze », intervint Harmony avec un sourire compatissant.

Il fallait qu'il perde cette habitude de penser à voix haute.

« Ça c'est mal passé ? devina la jeune femme en affichant une mine de circonstance.

— Tu n'as pas idée, trésor, soupira Lorne. Apparemment, il y a un sale type en ville qui joue avec les rêves des gens et les maintient dans une sorte de coma cauchemardesque avant de les tuer. On a eu une dizaine de morts depuis le début de la semaine.

— C'est moche, commenta Harmony avec passion. En quoi ça te concerne ?

— Les Associés Principaux semblent croire que j'ai les talents requis pour régler cette histoire.

— Toi ? », s'exclama la jeune femme avec incrédulité.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Harmony : sa sincérité spontanée. Même si son amour-propre venait d'en prendre un sérieux coup.

« Oui, chaton, c'est peu ou prou la teneur et le ton de ma réponse, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu beau leur dire que j'avais du travail en retard et un Seigneur des Ténèbres belliqueux aux basques, Eve a balayé mes protestations avec nonchalance – c'est une expression, poussin, pas une personne, s'empressa-t-il de préciser en voyant Harmony froncer les sourcils, et elle m'a informé qu'elle m'avait adjoint un partenaire pour ce travail.

— Un partenaire ?

— Un partenaire, trésor répéta-t-il patiemment. Un coéquipier, un acolyte. Un sparring-partner. »

Tant que ce n'était pas lui qui servait de puching-ball… Il avait craint un instant qu'Angel ne le colle avec Spike. Le psychopathe peroxydé qui hantait les bureaux comme une âme en peine, avec l'entrain de Johnny Depp découvrant le box office de _Sweeny Todd_. Mais non, Spike chaperonnait un nouveau client, un jeune vampire de la côte Est ( _avec un peu de chance, il se ferait becqueter en chemin_ , lui avait confié un Angel maussade), et il s'avérait que les Associés avaient d'autres projets pour lui. Il se souvint de la condescendance avec laquelle Eve lui avait présenté la chose, en s'adressant à lui comme à un demeuré.

Dire qu'il avait pris Lilah Morgan pour une garce…

« Je dois le retrouver aux étages inférieurs, poursuivit-il avec une grimace éloquente.

— Ah ! c'est pour ça, alors ! clama Harmony avec l'inspiration soudaine d'Archimède dans son bain.

— Pour ça quoi ?

— L'ascenseur », dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur la cabine ouverte qui jouxtait son comptoir.

Lorne observa un instant l'habitacle immaculé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune vampire, l'un de ces sourcils haussé.

« C'est celui des Associés, chuchota Harmony comme si elle partageait un secret. Le seul qui peut t'emmener aux Étages Inférieurs.

— Attends… c'est quoi, ces Étages Inférieurs, chérie ? Je croyais qu'Eve m'envoyait au parking, ou peut-être vers les archives… »

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il vit Harmony se mordre les lèvres et afficher un air de cocker neurasthénique. Ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement et ses paupières papillonnèrent à toute vitesse.

Bon sang, cette fille aurait pu être actrice.

« Ce n'est pas le parking », devina-t-il avec une soudaine lassitude.

Elle secoua lentement la tête, une expression désolée sur le visage.

Lorne tenta de relâcher ses mâchoires, douloureusement serrées, et sentit un craquement sourd en provenance d'une de ses articulations mandibulaires. Il soupira et se massa machinalement le menton avant d'acquiescer, résigné.

« Ça marche comment ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la cabine qui scintillait autant qu'un buisson ardent.

— Tu montes dedans, et ça t'emmène où tu dois aller.

— Comme ça ?

— Comme ça, confirma-t-elle. Enfin je crois… »

Peu rassuré, il prit une longue inspiration qu'il bloqua dans sa poitrine et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Dès qu'il eut franchi les portes, celles-ci se refermèrent et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Harmony agiter vigoureusement le bras en guise d'au-revoir. Immédiatement après, il fut noyé dans une blancheur aveuglante qui lui fit perdre la notion de l'espace et il tituba, perdant l'équilibre. Il se cogna contre l'une des parois et décida de s'y adosser le temps de s'habituer à l'impression dérangeante qu'il n'existait ni haut, ni bas. Il pinça les lèvres et tenta d'ignorer que son estomac se tortillait au bout de son œsophage.

Vomir n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il s'écoula un temps qu'il eut du mal à évaluer avant qu'enfin, les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, lui rendant des perceptions proprioceptives à peu près normales. Il n'avait pas senti la cabine bouger et s'étonna de déboucher ailleurs que dans le grand hall de Wolfram & Hart. Prudemment, il sortit de l'ascenseur et posa un regard timide sur les lieux. A peine eut-il mit le pied hors de l'habitacle que les portes coulissèrent dans un bruissement feutré et il se retourna, paniqué. A la place de l'ascenseur, il y avait à présent un mur, solide et diablement hermétique. Il posa une main tremblante sur la paroi rugueuse, résistant à l'envie de frapper du poing contre les briques.

Il était coincé.

Le cœur battant, il fit volte-face et plissa les yeux pour vaincre la pénombre qui sévissait ici. Il se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir étroit dont il ne distinguait pas l'autre extrémité. Avec un profond soupir, il délaissa la relative sécurité du mur et se mit en route, les sens aux aguets, redoutant que quelque chose ne surgisse des ombres pour lui sauter à la gorge.

.

L'endroit était des plus étranges. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une immense salle des machines, au cœur d'un navire gigantesque. Le couloir de briques avait progressivement cédé la place à une coursive métallique et il devait avancer lentement, baissant fréquemment la tête pour ne pas se cogner aux larges conduits de tuyauterie qui couraient le long du plafond. Il surplombait un terrain fermé aussi vaste qu'un entrepôt, dont les flancs étaient sillonnés de passerelles étroites dans le genre de celle qu'il arpentait en ce moment même. Des escaliers abrupts reliaient ces plateformes entre elles, créant un véritable dédale de métal suspendu aux parois de béton.

Un silence épais et étouffant régnait en ces lieux, ponctuellement troublé par un martèlement sourd que Lorne s'efforçait de suivre. A mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, l'atmosphère se réchauffait, devenant plus lourde, presque suffocante, laissant deviner une fournaise toute proche. Instinctivement, son esprit en roue libre lui suggéra une énorme forge et il craignit de découvrir à qui on l'avait adressé. Quelque ancien dieu, peut-être ? Son imagination vagabonda un instant et il se remémora des noms évocateurs de tragiques et grandioses épopées. Héphaïstos et sa muse Aphrodite. Thor, armé de son fidèle Mjöllnir. Hattori Hanzō. Bien sûr, avec sa chance, il risquait fort de tomber sur une famille de nains revêches et bagarreurs, se prenant les pieds dans leur barbe et jurant comme des charretiers.

La moiteur de l'air s'accompagna bientôt de relents de pourriture âcres qui venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Non qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de la viande avariée. Après tout, il frayait quotidiennement avec des vampires, qui, même soucieux de leur hygiène, n'en dégageaient pas moins des effluves inélégants, mais cette odeur-ci, grasse et collante, semblait lui laisser un voile huileux dans la bouche et il avala sa salive plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce fumet acide comme un vieux steak oublié sur le barbecue.

Le long du mur s'alignait une rangée de poêles dont les foyers tenaient à distance les ténèbres opaques. La lueur éclatante des flammes projetait des ombres malfaisantes sur les murs, dansant et virevoltant au son crépitant des brasiers. Le martèlement régulier s'était intensifié, trouvant son écho dans la poitrine de Lorne et le démon fut stupéfait de s'apercevoir qu'il battait à l'unisson de son cœur. Alors qu'il parvenait au détour d'une coursive, le son crissant d'une meule d'aiguisage retentit brusquement, faisant serrer les dents au démon.

Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière l'angle du mur ? Quel monstre hantait ces lieux ? Il essuya d'un revers de manche son front dégoulinant de sueur et ferma les yeux un court instant, s'astreignant à retrouver un semblant de dignité. Peine perdue. Il était terrifié.

Il prit une inspiration hachée censée lui donner du courage et contourna le mur d'un pas décidé.

Il débarqua dans une alcôve douillette, approximativement de la taille de sa chambre. Toute encombrée de bric et de broc, un bordélique amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites à l'utilité discutable entassés négligemment dans les coins. Une large table en bois massif occupait un bon tiers de l'espace elle était couverte de vis, boulons et autres ferblanteries non identifiables. Dans un angle de la pièce, une literie fatiguée aux draps défaits. Et, au fond, un fourneau tournant à plein régime, grondant et éructant des flammes agressives qui léchaient la porte grillagée. Interdit, Lorne observa les lieux, le nez froncé par la puanteur. Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis sa sortie de l'ascenseur venait d'atteindre son apogée et il appréhenda une nouvelle fois la rencontre qu'il était venu faire ici.

Il commençait finalement à regretter de ne pas être celui que Spike devait chaperonner.

Le crépitement sifflant de la meule s'arrêta soudain, attirant son attention, et il se tourna vers le coin le plus reculé de la pièce où se trouvait un homme qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Lorne plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux le distinguer. _Homme_ n'était sans doute pas le bon terme. A en juger par le périple qu'il lui avait fallu parcourir pour le débusquer, il doutait fortement de sa qualité de mortel.

L'individu n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il inspectait minutieusement un objet que Lorne ne parvenait pas à identifier, le faisant tourner et retourner dans ses mains, et un claquement de langue satisfait vint ponctuer son examen. Il s'empara d'un chiffon maculé de taches graisseuses et se mit à nettoyer amoureusement ce qui ressemblait à de longs couteaux. Une mélodie rauque arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et Lorne comprit qu'il sifflotait.

Aussitôt, succédant à une aura aussi rouge que le sang, des visions terribles d'enfants mutilés, de fuites éperdues et de cris d'horreur submergèrent l'esprit du démon. Hoquetant et suffocant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Lorne chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Son âme ne pouvait encaisser une telle dose de cruauté. Pire que tout était la délectation qu'il percevait chez cet homme, le plaisir obscène qu'il avait pris à dépecer chacune de ses victimes innocentes en les écoutant hurler et supplier.

Un croque-mitaine. On l'avait balancé sans préavis chez un foutu croque-mitaine.

Il allait tuer cette sale garce d'Eve.

Pourtant, derrière les épouvantables exactions, dissimulée sous d'écœurantes strates d'atrocités, il décela une singularité. Enfoui au fin fond de l'esprit de l'homme se cachait un enfant, un enfant unique, autour duquel ne planait aucune menace, ni aucune peur. En fait… Non, ses visions se brouillaient. Lorne s'y raccrocha, creusant plus profond. Bon sang, il avait presque le doigt dessus.

La voix, profonde et râpeuse, rompit ses efforts et fit sursauter le pyléen, le sortant de se transe empathique.

« Mr Greene, je présume ? », susurra l'homme, languide.

Un long frisson courut le long de son dos au son de cette voix rêche comme du papier de verre. Lorne peinait à revenir à lui et il toussota, embarrassé, tout en déboutonnant un bouton de chemise pour dégager son cou trempé de sueur.

L'homme s'était retourné vers lui et, la tête inclinée sur le côté, l'observait se redonner une contenance avec un intérêt amusé.

Le démon réprima un sursaut en découvrant son visage. Couvert de cloques et de bubons purulents, son hôte était une immense plaie à vif, encore luisante de lymphe et de sanies. Un chapeau défraichi était vissé sur son crâne, plongeant ses yeux dans l'ombre du rebord. Sa bouche aux lèvres craquelées se fendit en une parodie de sourire qui révéla une dentition délabrée, jaunâtre et pourrie.

Lorne était persuadé que tous leurs employés bénéficiaient d'une assurance dentaire imbattable. Avec un vampire à la tête du Bureau, bien obligés… Cet homme ne devait pas en avoir entendu parler. Pas plus que du service de lingerie offert par la boîte, de toute évidence : le pull miteux qui tombait comme un sac sur sa silhouette osseuse et tire-bouchonnait sur ses bras n'avait pas eu de contact avec la lessive depuis plusieurs décennies.

« Je t'attendais », poursuivit le maître des lieux, peu sensible à l'attention détaillée dont il faisait l'objet.

Il s'approcha d'un pas élastique et avança la main droite. Il portait un vieux gant sale et troué, renforcé de plaques métalliques. De longues lames, effilées et brillantes, prolongeaient chacun de ses doigts et Lorne les contempla sans savoir ce qu'il devait en faire.

« Freddy Krueger, dit-il simplement. Le Démon des Rêves. »

Le Démon des Rêves ? Rien que ça ? Il était suffisamment près pour que Lorne puisse bénéficier d'une vue imprenable sur les ulcères palpitants et les brûlures suintantes. Seuls ses yeux clairs, vifs et pétillants, témoignaient encore de son humanité déchue.

Prudemment, Lorne tendit la main à son tour et Krueger la lui saisit avant de la serrer avec fermeté, les griffes affûtées dangereusement proches du poignet vulnérable du pyléen.

« Lorne, répondit-il, écœuré par ce contact. Lorne Greene. »

Il lâcha la main de Krueger, se retenant à grand peine d'essuyer la sienne contre sa jambe de pantalon.

« Alors, c'est toi que les Associés ont dépêché pour m'aider ? demanda le croque-mitaine en détaillant Lorne de haut en bas d'un air perplexe. Pas que je doute, hein, l'ami. Mais, sapé comme tu l'es, t'as plus l'air d'un maquereau de putes de luxe que d'un mec qui sait comment se faufiler dans les travées de l'Underground.

Le regard inquisiteur, l'homme scannait littéralement le démon. Il était plus petit que lui d'une quinzaine de centimètres, pourtant Lorne avait la désagréable impression de se faire dominer.

— Je… j'ai beaucoup de contacts », confirma Lorne, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Il baissa discrètement les yeux sur sa splendide veste safran en laine d'Alpaga. Ce rustre en guenilles était-il réellement en train de dénigrer ses choix vestimentaires ?

« Tant mieux. Les gens là-bas refusent de me parler. Ils font des histoires de pas grand-chose. Un peu d'aide, c'est pas de refus si je veux avancer dans ce dossier de merde. On t'a mis au jus ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua le pyléen.

— OK, je te fais le topo : il y a un type là-dehors qui essaie de me piquer mon job.

— Ton job ? demanda Lorne en refoulant les cris d'effroi de centaines d'enfants piégés dans leurs cauchemars.

— Veiller sur le Monde des Rêves, répondit Krueger en se curant les ongles de la main gauche avec l'une de ses griffes. J'en suis le Gardien, depuis plus d'un demi-siècle.

— Et les gosses que tu massacres, c'est pour faire joli ? ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le pyléen.

— Mon pote, heureusement, qu'y a des extras, sinon le job serait un peu chiant, se vanta l'homme en haussant les épaules. Hé, tu vas pas me contredire, t'es un démon toi aussi. Tu viens d'où ?

— Pyléa », avoua Lorne du bout des lèvres.

Il songea à sa famille bien-aimée, le drôlissime clan des Deathwok. Nul doute que l'auteur de ses jours, son exquise maman, s'entendrait comme larron en foire avec ce monstre. Du moment qu'il s'agissait d'exterminer quelques vaches insignifiantes…

« De là ou d'ailleurs, commenta Krueger. Tu me comprends, c'est l'essentiel : tant qu'on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable… Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah, oui : le rigolo qui est en train de se prendre pour moi. Je ne sais pas qui il est ni d'où il opère, mais il a gagné en force depuis quelques semaines et il a commis ses premiers meurtres tout récemment. Ce qui veut dire que son pouvoir sur le Monde des Rêves s'est affermi. Une seule explication à ça : il a trouvé comment s'y rendre.

— Et… c'est difficile ? s'enquit Lorne.

— Si c'est difficile ? s'esclaffa l'escogriffe. Quand tu t'endors, gros malin, tu vas où ?

— Mais alors… n'importe qui peut y avoir accès, conclut le pyléen, perdu.

— Bien sûr. Mais la plupart des gens ne savent pas comment contrôler leur environnement pendant leur sommeil. Il faut certaines capacités pour ça, et elles ne s'obtiennent pas dans un paquet de Ruffles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça se mérite. Ce que je cherche depuis des semaines, c'est comment ce mec a pu développer un tel pouvoir à mon nez et à ma barbe. »

Il souffla dédaigneusement par le nez et leva un doigt vers le plafond.

« Ça râle sec là-haut, marmonna-t-il. Je passe pour un incapable. Et je ne supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un branquignol. »

Lorne hocha la tête machinalement. Il prêtait une oreille distraite au discours grossier de ce sale bonhomme, trop occupé à colmater les brèches de son esprit malmené par les abjections auxquelles il venait d'assister. Il dressa ses barrières mentales, s'interdisant toute promiscuité. Hors de question de laisser encore une fois l'âme de ce monstre effleurer la sienne.

S'il comprenait bien la mission que lui avaient assignée les Associés, il allait devoir aider une crapule à contrecarrer les agissements d'une autre crapule.

Son monde était définitivement pourri.

« Bon, Lagerfeld, si t'es prêt, on va y aller.

— Que… quoi ? Où ? bafouilla Lorne en se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de l'écouter.

— Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un rencard avec le Marchand de Sable. »

Le ton était sec et agacé. Il n'aimait pas se répéter.

« Le… tu te fous de moi ? s'étrangla le pyléen. Et pourquoi pas le Père Noël ?

— Le père Noël ? ricana Krueger. Je le connais, c'est un gros taré. Non, crois-moi, le Marchand est bien plus fiable. »

Il plongea sa main nue dans la poche de son pantalon élimé et en sortit une montre à gousset en argent, usée et patinée par le temps.

« C'est l'heure, dit-il en jetant un œil distrait au cadran. On y va. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un portail se matérialisa juste devant eux, ondulant et diffusant une douce lueur bleutée. Lorne ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur à la vue de la surface fluide et opaque. Les portails interdimensionnels, ça le connaissait et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce qui s'y dissimulait n'était généralement pas animé de bonnes intentions. Tout cela ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille et ce fut pétri d'inquiétudes qu'il suivit Krueger qui, lui, s'était engouffré dans le passage sans une once d'hésitation. Le souffle court, Lorne déboucha de l'autre côté, s'attendant à se trouver nez-à-nez avec une vouivre des marais, un Destructeur de Quor-Thot aux cheveux gras et au museau mangé d'acné ou encore…

Un lit-navette spatiale.

Il cligna des yeux et contempla stupidement la petite pièce chaleureuse dans laquelle ils avaient débarqué. Des mobiles en bois accrochés au plafond, une bibliothèque remplie à craquer de livres colorés et de figurines de ninjas bodybuildés, des affiches de dessin-animés…

Une chambre d'enfant. De petit garçon, même, s'il se fiait à la déco mi-conquête spatiale, mi-héros en lycra fluo.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Krueger s'était dirigé vers le lit, les griffes de sa main droite levées et s'agitant d'une manière aussi obscène que menaçante. Sous la couette, Lorne devina le renflement d'un petit corps emmitouflé et, comprenant brusquement, il voulut se précipiter pour retenir le cinglé qu'on lui avait flanqué. Mais Krueger fut plus rapide et, d'un geste vif, il arracha la couverture, découvrant un épais polochon qui simulait efficacement la présence d'un enfant endormi.

Au même moment, un rire retentit, clair et gai, et un petit garçon en pyjama surgit hors du placard dans lequel il s'était caché.

« J't'ai eu ! », hurla-t-il en rejoignant Krueger près du lit.

L'homme lança à Lorne un regard accablé qui trahissait sa lassitude face à la redondance de cette farce navrante, puis il se tourna vers le gamin. Son pyjama bleu nuit aux motifs étoilés était assorti au reste de la chambre. Des cheveux noirs en bataille encadraient sa bouille ronde dans laquelle deux immenses yeux sombres et rieurs détaillaient Krueger avec un ravissement troublant.

« Tu as du nouveau pour moi, trancha l'homme de sa voix caverneuse.

— Un contact, approuva le garçon. Mais j'te préviens, ça va pas être facile d'en tirer quelque chose.

— Même pour moi ? ricana Krueger.

— Surtout pour toi. C'est qui ? »

Lorne, interdit, avait assisté à cet échange sibyllin sans rien comprendre. La question du gosse sur son identité le ramena à la réalité.

« Le mec dont je t'ai parlé, répondit le croque-mitaine, évasif. Il bosse à Wolfram & Hart.

— Il va t'aider ? demanda le minot en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

— J'espère, grogna Krueger en haussant les épaules. Parce que là, on est au point mort, gamin.

L'enfant les observa tour à tour et un sourire épanoui se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues.

« Vous êtes assortis ! », rit-il en désignant les deux hommes du doigt.

Lorne et Krueger se détaillèrent mutuellement sans comprendre.

« Rouge et vert ! », ajouta le petit en touchant son front, à l'endroit où s'érigeaient les petites cornes écarlates du démon.

Lorne baissa les yeux vers le pull usé et crasseux de son compagnon et avisa les rayures dont les nuances rouge et verte disparaissaient sous des années de mauvais traitement sanitaire. Il vit Krueger secouer la tête et afficher un air navré.

« Bon, tu me la donnes, cette adresse, gamin ? »

Le garçon essuya les dernières larmes qui lui perlaient au coin des yeux et tendit un bout de papier au croque-mitaine. Alors que Krueger le saisissait, l'enfant raffermit sa prise dessus, l'empêchant de le prendre.

« Tu reviens dès que t'as l'info, OK ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment mature, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de l'homme.

— Ouais, t'inquiète, petit. Même heure ?

— Oui. J'ouvrirai le portail. Et… Freddy ? Discret, hein ?

— C'est mon deuxième prénom, répondit-il. Amène-toi, Hugo Boss. »

Hé oh ! Ça allait bien avec les surnoms débiles ! Lorne ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le portail réapparut subitement sous leur nez et Krueger, pressé, le franchit sans l'attendre. Le pyléen lui emboîta le pas, peu désireux de rester coincé ici, avec cet enfant étrange. Il émergea de l'autre côté et retrouva l'ambiance familière de la chaufferie. Son odorat protesta contre cette maltraitance olfactive et son front se perla instantanément de gouttes de transpiration.

Après son séjour prolongé dans cette atmosphère moite, son costume sur mesure en laine peignée d'Alpaga devait à présent ressembler à une vieille serpillère torchonnée. La note allait être salée pour Eve.

Krueger s'était éloigné et il accéléra son pas pour le rattraper.

« Hé, cria-t-il. Ce gosse, c'est qui ?

— Je te l'ai dit, marmonna Krueger sans s'arrêter. Le Marchand de Sable.

— Attends, commença Lorne, hébété, le vrai Marchand de Sable ?

— Evidemment, le vrai Marchand de Sable. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'appelle les gens comme ça pour le plaisir ?

— Mais… c'est un gosse !

— Et alors ? »

Et alors ? Cette dernière remarque lui cloua le bec. Se pouvait-il qu'il existe encore des vérités qu'il ignorait ? Lui qui se vantait d'avoir accès aux derniers potins, aux plus croustillantes informations démoniaques, voilà qu'un clodo mal défroqué lui faisait prendre conscience de l'étendue de son ignorance. Après tout, qui était-il pour affirmer que ce gosse en était bien un ? Que cette apparence inoffensive ne cachait pas une toute autre réalité, bien moins affable et innocente ?

Le plus surprenant était sans conteste l'attitude de son détestable partenaire vis-à-vis de ce soi-disant Marchand de Sable. Soit il le craignait trop pour le contredire, soit… Il laissa sa pensée en suspens, gardant en mémoire qu'il existait, quelque part, un gamin bénéficiant de l'indulgence de Krueger.

Il suivit le croque-mitaine à travers le labyrinthe de passerelles et se laissa conduire jusqu'au cul-de-sac dans lequel l'avait mené l'ascenseur. Là, Krueger poussa l'une des briques, et Lorne aurait été bien incapable de retrouver laquelle, et, comme par magie, deux pans du mur glissèrent, révélant l'intérieur éblouissant de la cabine. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Lorne s'y précipita, ressentant dans tout son corps l'urgence de sortir de ce lieu confiné pour retrouver l'air du dehors.

Krueger entra à sa suite et, nonchalant, s'adossa à une paroi. Lorne serra les paupières lorsque les portes se refermèrent, retrouvant l'angoissante sensation d'avoir perdu ses repères spatiaux. Krueger, quant à lui, inspecta ses ongles, apparemment insensible à la blancheur opaque qui les entourait.

« Pourquoi tes quartiers sont-ils si loin de l'ascenseur ? », demanda Lorne qui tentait de réprimer la nausée qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Le croque-mitaine renifla. La cicatrice qui lui faisait office de bouche s'étira sur un sourire ironique.

« Pas envie que n'importe qui débarque chez moi, dit-il. Je tiens à mon intimité. Là, au moins, je suis peinard. »

Il se tut et baissa la tête, laissant les bords de son fedora dissimuler le haut de son visage et Lorne n'insista pas.

« Et… on fait quoi, maintenant ?

— Maintenant, mon vieux, on va à la pêche aux infos. Je suis grillé chez la plupart des balances, alors on va essayer celui que le gosse nous a refilé.

— Tu as son nom ? »

Krueger sortit de sa poche de pantalon le bout de papier et le tendit à Lorne. Le démon lut les lettres rondes et enfantines et sourit en rendant le mémo à son compagnon.

— Tu le connais ? demanda ce dernier.

— Ça se pourrait, répondit Lorne, laconique.

— Bien. Ça va nous faciliter les choses, approuva Krueger. Tu vas peut-être me servir à quelque chose, finalement. »

Lorne grimaça en songeant aux insinuations d'Angel, une éternité plus tôt. Il était inutile. Un lourdaud que l'équipe trainait comme un boulet, tenue sans doute par une obscure culpabilité à l'idée de le laisser en retrait après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Son rôle se limitait-il réellement à faire de la figuration, à brasser de l'air un verre à la main, en allégeant l'atmosphère de quelques pieds-de-nez à l'humour décalé ? Même ses précieux talents de médium, la seule raison qui légitimait sa présence au sein du bureau directeur, semblaient en rade ces derniers temps. Il avait écouté tous les employés chanter et était pourtant passé à côté de certains spécimens parmi les plus dangereux de la boîte.

Méritait-il encore sa place parmi ses glorieux amis ? Tous accomplissaient de grandes destinées : Angel commandait, gérant de son mieux des affaires qui le dépassaient, Wes avait en charge une manne d'informations magiques qui, entre de mauvaises mains, feraient de sacrés dégâts – ce qui, d'une certaine manière, avait été le cas avant qu'ils ne soient débarqués ici. Fred avait hérité de l'un des labos scientifiques les plus avancés du monde et Gunn, grâce à ces fameuses greffes magiques dont Wolfram & Hart avait le secret, s'était découvert un potentiel intellectuel inimaginable. Tous jouaient un rôle prépondérant dans le maintien de l'ordre et la prévention des multiples apocalypses qui fleurissaient comme les food-trucks dans Park Avenue. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il taillait le bout de gras avec les producteurs hollywoodiens et les vedettes du show-biz. Dire qu'il avait jusqu'alors eu la prétention de croire à l'importance de son travail.

Il s'était laissé endormir par les flagorneries des Associés.

Il avait perdu de vue la Mission.

Angel avait raison. Il ne servait à rien.

Lorne soupira, dévasté.

« Hé, Greene ? Ça va ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux au son de la voix sépulcrale de son partenaire. Sa morosité était certes délectable, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se vautrer dedans avec une telle complaisance. Finalement, cette mélancolitectomie aurait peut-être été la bienvenue.

« Ouais, dit-il, la voix éraillée. Je réfléchissais.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de te réussir », observa le croque-mitaine, circonspect.

Sûr que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent, au démon toasté.

Lorne garda le silence. Puisqu'on lui avait confié une mission, il allait la mener à bien. Ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas un produit dont on avait dépassé la date de péremption. Ce serait facile, il allait faire ce pour quoi il était vraiment doué : recueillir des informations.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tintement clair comme une clochette, recrachant les deux hommes dans un parking sombre. Devant eux, rangées comme avec une précision maniaque, s'étalaient à perte de vue des centaines de voitures de luxe.

« Ça, marmonna Krueger, bouche bée, c'est la classe. »

Lorne se dirigea d'autorité vers une guérite dans laquelle se trouvaient deux hommes armés.

« Bonjour Andrew, dit-il en se penchant vers le comptoir.

— Monsieur Lorne ! s'écria l'un des gardes avec un large sourire. J'ai adoré votre karaoké de l'autre soir. Votre interprétation d' _I will Survive_ était absolument grandiose ! »

Tout en parlant, il s'était retourné et avait décroché un jeu de clefs de l'immense tableau clouté.

« Merci, Andrew, dit le démon, gêné, en prenant son trousseau. Vous avez une voix intéressante, vous aussi.

— Ah, Monsieur Lorne, vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir. »

Le pyléen plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire poli, ne se rappelant que trop bien la crécelle qui lui avait vrillé les tympans l'autre soir. Et les images de prostituées alanguies qui avaient surgi dans son esprit au même moment. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris plus que ça si elles n'avaient pas été des femelles Lamia griffues et couvertes d'écailles suintantes de poison.

Les gens avaient décidément des goûts bizarres.

« Au fait, vous avez un message : Harmony vous informe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas content, lut l'homme en chaussant une paire de lunettes.

— Merci, Andrew. »

Ça, il l'aurait parié. Mais les souhaits des Associés primaient sur ceux de Sa Majesté.

Krueger sur les talons, il dénicha sa voiture, une Maserati GranTurismo noire, tellement bardée de gadgets électroniques qu'elle faisait passer l'Aston Martin de James Bond pour une voiturette à pédales. Le croque-mitaine émit un sifflement appréciateur à la vue du véhicule rutilant.

« Joli, commenta-t-il. Je conduis.

— Dans tes rêves », rétorqua Lorne en ouvrant sa portière.

Depuis qu'il avait appris à manœuvrer en toute sécurité les véhicules humains, il les appréciait différemment et sa collection s'enrichissait régulièrement de modèles de luxe qui le remplissaient de fierté et de joie. Les bons côtés de sa nouvelle vie : l'argent n'était plus un problème. Il appréciait le plaisir simple de se glisser au volant de ses bolides et de partir en vadrouille, loin de tout et de tous.

Il mit le contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le grondement du gros moteur V12 le fit frissonner et, heureux comme un enfant, il sortit en trombe du parking souterrain.


	2. Chapter 2

« Lorne ! Mon vieil ami ! »

Les mains en l'air, tenu en joue par des pistolets semi-automatiques, le pyléen trouva l'accueil un peu surfait.

Le démon Karathmamanyuhg se tenait en retrait, affalé dans un fauteuil de cuir dans lequel son gros derrière scrofuleux semblait avoir été englouti.

« Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'honneur de ta visite, pyléen. Depuis ta très récente promotion, je crois.

— J'ai été plutôt occupé, Mumm-Râ, répondit calmement Lorne, les yeux rivés sur le canon qui le menaçait.

— Je m'en doute, mon ami, je m'en doute, acquiesça le démon d'un air compréhensif. Toutes ces responsabilités, d'un coup. Ça a dû vous déboussoler d'être propulsés là-haut si vite. C'était tellement… inattendu.

— Ces précautions sont-elles bien nécessaires, Mumm-Râ ? demanda Lorne en désignant du menton les hommes armés qui les encadraient.

— Ah, Lorne ! Tu me connais. Je suis d'un naturel prudent.

— Je ne suis pas une menace, se défendit le pyléen.

— Toi, non. Mais comprends-moi : tu viens chez moi en amenant avec toi cette bête… Que dois-je en conclure ? »

La voix du démon, brusquement plus aigüe, ronronna de sibilances furieuses. Surpris, Lorne se retourna vers Krueger. Celui-ci regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, l'air de ne pas être concerné par cette histoire.

« Krueger ? »

Le croque-mitaine consentit à tourner la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules, la bouche pincée en une moue dédaigneuse.

« J'le connais pas, ce mec, chuchota-t-il, maussade.

— Il a tué au moins mille de mes larves, à peine sorties de l'œuf », beugla le Karathmamanyugh d'une voix déchirante en pointant un long doigt accusateur sur le Démon des Rêves.

Lorne soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. Les prémices d'une migraine se faisaient sentir dans ses tempes.

C'était sans doute ce que le croque-mitaine appelait _faire des histoires de pas grand-chose_ …

« Attends-nous dehors, commanda-t-il à Krueger.

— Je m'en plaindrai pas », bougonna ce dernier.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle le regardèrent sortir et Lorne se retourna vers son informateur.

« Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec le démonirique. Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici.

— Je n'ai pas choisi sa compagnie, Mumm-Râ. Il m'a été imposé, tout comme ce boulot. Et, de toi à moi, je sais parfaitement que tu as ensemencé des millions d'œufs depuis que tu es à L.A.. Toutes tes larves, une fois écloses, partent hors de ton territoire pour que tu n'aies pas à le défendre contre elles. Tu n'as aucun instinct paternel. Alors ne me fais croire que le sort de mille de tes rejetons t'intéresse subitement.

— Que tu te compromettes avec cette raclure te regarde, Lorne, répondit le démon, ses petits yeux noirs luisant comme des scarabées dans sa face écailleuse. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on puisse penser que je travaille avec lui. Il a fait du mal à beaucoup d'entre nous et si sa venue chez moi venait à être découverte, je risquerais de perdre une grosse partie de ma clientèle. »

Lorne prit le temps d'une inspiration. Krueger ne traquait donc pas que des gosses humains. Les démons aussi avaient eu leur part de deuils avec ce monstre. Comment les Associés espéraient-ils qu'il fasse un travail efficace en compagnie d'un baltringue pareil ?

« Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, Mumm-Râ. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

— Je sais ce que tu viens chercher. C'est gros, Lorne. Très gros. Bien trop gros pour toi, mon ami.

— Assez en tout cas pour inquiéter les Associés Principaux, répliqua le pyléen. Ce sont eux qui m'envoient. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Mumm-Râ. »

Il vit passer une fugitive expression de peur sur le visage du démon.

« Ça dépasse de loin tout ce que tu as pu me demander jusqu'à présent, pyléen. Je risque beaucoup à te parler.

— Tu veux de l'argent. Combien ? »

Le Karathmamanyugh secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques gouttes de pus tout autour de lui. Puis il fit signe à ses hommes de baisse leurs armes et Lorne s'approcha prudemment, restant à une distance raisonnable.

« Assieds-toi, Lorne, lui intima Mumm-Râ. Tu ne crains rien chez moi. »

Le pyléen s'exécuta, prenant place en face de l'informateur. Une vieille table en formica les séparait, son revêtement orange mangé par les produits antiseptiques.

« C'est une magnifique voiture qui est garée devant chez moi. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas conduire ?

— Tout s'apprend. »

Jamais le Karathmamanyugh ne tiendrait dans le minuscule habitacle de la Maserati. Mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème. Faisant fi en quelques secondes de son précieux véhicule, Lorne fouilla dans sa poche et déposa bruyamment le trousseau de clefs entre lui et Mumm-Râ, fixant sur le démon un regard appuyé.

« Je t'écoute », dit-il posément.

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tuyau venant de Mumm-Râ l'emmenait devant cette lourde porte. Elle paraissait toujours aussi inébranlable malgré les profondes crevasses qui ravinaient le bois massif. Lorne s'empara de l'anneau et frappa trois coups fermes à l'huis. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une créature hideuse. Le démon fixa, interdit, les gibbosités velues de son dos qui dépassaient derrière sa tête et cassaient littéralement le serviteur en deux. Son visage difforme atteignait à peine le niveau de la poitrine de Lorne, pourtant celui-ci aurait parié que, déplié, le monstre devait mesurer pas loin de deux mètres cinquante. La gouvernante avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois… Sans un mot, le serviteur se dandina maladroitement pour céder la place aux deux démons. Lorne passa devant lui en prenant grand soin de ne pas effleurer les anthrax purulents qui fleurissaient sur son corps vérolé et s'engagea dans le long corridor saturé d'un entêtant parfum d'encens, se dirigeant de mémoire vers le salon où il savait qu'il trouverait la Maîtresse de Maison.

Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Les coussins opulents. L'air lourd et capiteux. La décoration orientale, colorée et tape-à-l'œil. Et, au centre d'un amas de poufs à l'aspect indécemment confortable trônait, alanguie, une femme d'une beauté indicible et vénéneuse. Elle se leva gracieusement et marcha vers lui, de ce pas souple et aérien qui la faisait paraître si irréelle. Ses longs tentacules ondulèrent autour de son corps dénudé, et il sentit leur mouvement l'hypnotiser aussi aisément qu'un serpent piégeant un oiseau.

« Lorne, susurra-t-elle. Quelle charmante surprise.

— Je doute que cela soit une surprise, Peloquin, répondit le pyléen en s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Mumm-Râ a dû te prévenir dès que nous sommes sortis de chez lui.

— Seulement pour se vanter du splendide véhicule qu'il vient d'acquérir. Il a proposé de m'emmener faire une tour.

— Tu devrais refuser. Je doute qu'il sache conduire. »

La femme sourit, et l'abîme de ses yeux d'onyx transperça Lorne, rempli de promesses qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Puis elle se tourna vers Krueger, resté en retrait, et une moue contrariée déforma sa bouche.

« Démonirique, le salua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu. »

Lorne se retourna, gratifiant le croque-mitaine d'un regard irrité.

« On peut vraiment aller nulle part avec toi ! », grinça-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Krueger fit rouler ses yeux et haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

« Nombreux sont mes clients à avoir souffert de ce monstre, Lorne, dit Peloquin d'une voix glaciale. L'aider va porter préjudice à mes activités.

— Pel, tu sais qui nous envoie. Considère-le comme ce qu'il est : un intermédiaire des Associés Principaux. Je te promets que nous ne révèlerons pas que nous sommes venus chez toi.

— Tout se sait, Lorne. Ton rôle a changé depuis notre première rencontre. Pourtant, tu n'es pas à ta place parmi les Puissants et leurs intrigues. Tu devrais laisser les guerriers jouer à la guerre. Les hommes comme toi s'abiment trop vite au contact de la corruption du pouvoir.

— Ai-je le choix ?

— Nous avons toujours le choix.

— J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, avoua Lorne à mi-voix.

— Elles sont telles qu'elles doivent être, pyléen. A toi de trouver ta vraie place dans ce nouveau monde. »

Derrière Lorne, Krueger remua.

« On est venu chercher des réponses ou écouter une séance de psy ? grogna-t-il, impatient.

— Patience, démonirique, l'apaisa Peloquin. Tu auras tes réponses en temps voulu. Lorne a également besoin d'entendre les siennes.

— Je sais pas si t'es au courant, chérie, mais on est un peu pressés, là, rétorqua le croque-mitaine.

— Il n'a pas tort, Pel, renchérit Lorne.

— Comme tu veux, céda-t-elle. Il y a eu un grand bouleversement des forces ces dernières semaines. On parle d'une armée. La Harde Hurlante. Menée par un démon si puissant qu'il peut plier la réalité à sa convenance. Il est en train de créer une porte entre notre monde et celui des Rêves.

— Dans quel but ?

— Ce que nous voulons tous, Lorne : la fin de l'humanité. »

Il encaissa la révélation sans broncher. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais su. Il avait simplement choisi de l'oublier. Eradiquer les humains était un souhait partagé par l'ensemble de la communauté démoniaque. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il encore ?

« Mais il a outrepassé les limites et a négligé ses compatriotes, admit Peloquin avec résignation. Il est devenu une menace pour nous tous. Vous devez l'arrêter.

— Comment ?

— Trouve la Harde. Elle te mènera à lui.

— J'ai besoin de plus de détails, Pel, plaida Lorne.

— Le Marchand de Sable vous aidera, le démonirique et toi. Il va recevoir une visite importante.

— Il est en danger ? », demanda brusquement Krueger, une tension inattendue dans la voix.

Peloquin se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec un intérêt nouveau. Son regard d'ébène se fit lointain, perdu dans une transe somnolente.

« Le père tuera le fils », répondit-elle en pesant chaque mot.

Lorne haussa un sourcil. Cette prophétie Shanshu était décidément plus galvaudée qu'une citation de Nietzsche. Encore un peu et il retrouverait ce slogan sur un T-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? rugit le croque-mitaine, sur la défensive.

— Je livre les messages, dit-elle, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur ténébreuse. Il ne m'appartient pas de les interpréter. »

Elle inclina la tête et, battant des paupières, sembla retrouver un état plus normal.

« Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, reprit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Le rouge et le vert, œuvrant de concert pour garantir la paix. »

Lorne avait sincèrement oublié la façon singulière qu'avait la pythie de s'exprimer. Il coula un regard vers son compagnon qui affichait une mine dégoûtée.

« Putain de pull de Noël, l'entendit-il grommeler. Les pires couleurs qu'on puisse mettre ensemble.

— Complémentaires chromatiques, corrigea-t-elle.

— Quoi ? C'est quoi, ça, complémentaires chromatiques ?

— Elle parle de nos auras. Le rouge et le vert, si on les associe, peuvent former une couleur métamère, expliqua Lorne, surpris de n'avoir pas fait lui-même ce rapprochement entre eux.

— Oh ! grogna Krueger. Toi, mets ta mère ! »

Lorne soupira et se tourna vers Peloquin, las et navré par tant de grossièreté. La prophétesse laissa éclater un rire clair comme le cristal et s'approcha du pyléen, roulant des hanches en une démarche envoutante.

« Reviens me voir, Lorne, dit Peloquin en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser ses petits bras autour de son cou. Nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion. »

Elle embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur et Lorne ferma les yeux, acceptant la sensation familière des tentacules s'enroulant étroitement autour de son corps tandis que Peloquin se collait contre lui, offerte et délicieusement affamée. Il la souleva dans ses bras, goûtant sa saveur épicée, l'odorat saturé par les fragrances musquées de ses phéromones.

« Hé, Don Juan, 'faut y aller », râla Krueger.

Il la lâcha à contre-cœur et elle s'éloigna, les joues empourprées, le souffle court. Oui, il reviendrait. La voir avait réveillé un appétit qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis trop longtemps. Les doigts encore fourmillant du contact de sa peau douce, il sortit de la pièce, talonné par Krueger, et tous deux émergèrent au-dehors, retrouvant l'air frais qui leur éclaircit les idées.

Sans un mot, Lorne se dirigea vers la limousine qu'il avait fait appeler pour remplacer sa Maserati.

« C'est moi le beau gosse et c'est toi qui pécho, maugréa Krueger en essayant de le rattraper.

— Peloquin est une vieille amie, répondit Lorne sans s'arrêter.

— Alors, elle et toi, vous avez… »

Le croque-mitaine émit un petit claquement de langue évocateur et lui lança un clin d'œil égrillard.

« Un gentleman ne répond pas à ce genre de questions, rétorqua le démon, hautain.

— Ça veut dire oui. C'est un bon coup ? »

Le pyléen le fusilla du regard.

« C'est un bon coup, confirma Krueger. Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

— Pas l'ombre d'une, prédit Lorne.

— Dommage, déplora Krueger avec philosophie. Tous ces tentacules, moi ça me… »

Il ronronna comme un gros chat et Lorne frémit en percevant l'excitation qui transpirait dans ses grondements de gorge.

« Rrr, grogna-t-il lascivement. Ça doit se faufiler partout.

— Tu n'as pas idée, murmura le pyléen, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

— Hé, elle te fait de l'effet, mon cochon. Tu l'aimes bien, le champignon vénéneux…

— Elle m'a déjà mis dans l'embarras, avoua Lorne avec une sincérité qui l'étonna lui-même. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance.

— Ah, ça ! Mon vieux, c'est le problème avec les jolies femmes. Tu ne peux pas t'y fier. Elles t'attrapent par les couilles et te mènent par le bout de la queue. »

Quoique d'une façon très vulgaire, Krueger avait parfaitement résumé son sentiment sur Peloquin. Son désir pour elle ne devait pas lui faire oublier qu'elle s'était jouée de lui par le passé. Mais, comme alors, elle leur avait fourni la seule piste un peu valable dans le marasme de cette affaire biscornue.

Parvenu devant l'imposante Limo noire, Lorne se pencha pour ouvrir la portière. Il fut accueilli par un carreau d'arbalète pointé droit sur son front. Dans l'habitacle se trouvait un homme de très petite taille, laid comme un pou. Sa tête disproportionnée, gonflée comme un soufflé trop cuit, était mangée de furoncles violacés dont plusieurs semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Il étira ses lèvres énormes en un sourire immonde, et posa un doigt court et boudiné sur la gâchette.

« Lorne, très cher, dit le gnome avec une horrible voix grinçante. Montez. Le Maître vous attend. »

.

« Je sais pas si tu as noté, mais on n'a pas le temps pour les conneries. »

Krueger chuchotait tandis que l'affreux serviteur clopinait derrière eux, les menaçant de son arbalète chargée.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as noté, l'imita Lorne avec un accent agacé, mais on ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

— Silence ! », glapit la créature avec un plaisir manifeste.

Ils longeaient un large corridor suranné aux tapisseries fatiguées, flanqué de hautes colonnes de marbre veiné de noir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils parvinrent devant une immense porte close derrière laquelle retentissaient des éclats de voix.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! clama un timbre lent et sépulcral, à peine étouffé par le bois épais. Il me faut la consolation des Ombres et la noirceur de la Nuit. »

— A qui il parle, là ? s'inquiéta Krueger.

— A personne, l'informa Lorne. Il soliloque.

— Tout seul ? Cinglé… », murmura le croque-mitaine.

Le gnome s'était avancé et, tremblant, s'apprêtait à frapper sur le panneau crevassé.

« Seul le soleil peut me détruire ! »

Le coup résonna dans l'espace immense, interrompant le monologue.

« Entre ! hurla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Ah ! Blix… Quelles bonnes nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? »

Le serviteur poussa Lorne devant lui, le forçant à pénétrer dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre. Il entendit Krueger pousser un juron et une bruit de pas précipité lui appris que le croque-mitaine avait failli se casser la figure.

« Le pyléen, Maître, couina Blix en se faufilant entre les deux démons. Et un cadeau, pour Son Altesse. »

Sortant de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était dissimulé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déplia son long corps de bouc. D'énormes sabots écrasèrent les dalles tandis qu'il prenait solidement appui et se campait sur ses jambes musculeuses. Son torse nu se bomba, exhibant un poitrail massif, rouge écarlate. Dans une pose savamment étudiée, il inclina la tête sous le poids de ses longues cornes, noires et brillantes et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres sombres.

« Lorne ! dit-il, sa voix profonde secouant les entrailles du démon.

— Votre Majesté », balbutia le pyléen en l'observant se diriger vers son trône, à côté duquel se trouvait déjà une magnifique jeune femme, frêle et diaphane.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit tourbillonner sa cape déchiquetée et, virevoltant sur place, s'assit dans le fauteuil mouvant dont l'assise suintait un curieux liquide fumant. Lorne sentit une pointe s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates et comprit qu'il devait avancer. Krueger le suivit et tous deux furent forcés de s'agenouiller devant le couple. En voyant le croque-mitaine, la femme poussa un petit cri de surprise et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui prit délicatement la main, l'air affecté.

Un feu ardent crépitait dans une cheminée au foyer plus haut qu'un homme, et de pettes braises s'envolaient, papillonnant autour d'eux, dispensant une chaleur en dépit de laquelle Lorne ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de frissonner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa Dame ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à Hadès et son épouse Perséphone, enlevée et séquestrée de force au Royaume des Morts. La Princesse Lily était-elle ici de son plein gré ou avait-elle cédé au chantage de son amphitryon ? Corsetée de noir, maquillée et apprêtée avec finesse, elle jetait sur eux un regard que certains auraient pu croire hautain et glacé, mais dans lequel Lorne percevait une détresse que rien ne semblait vouloir consoler.

« Lorne, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis très déçu. Nous étions parvenus à un accord tous les deux et je te faisais confiance. Et voilà que l'on m'apprend que tu t'absentes, que tu dédaignes le travail important que je t'ai confié et qui requiert pourtant toute ton attention.

— Votre majesté, je…,

— Silence ! le coupa-t-il. Tu as failli, Lorne. Je n'ai toujours pas la licorne. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux démons, toujours à genoux sur les dalles rugueuses. Ses lourds sabots frappaient le sol avec force et Lorne courba la tête, terrifié.

« Et en plus, rugit brutalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu oses te présenter à moi accompagné de cette… chose ! »

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Krueger. Lorne écarquilla les yeux, n'osant croire ce que la logique lui suggérait.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as tué son enfant, le supplia-t-il à mi-voix.

— Hé, se défendit le Démon des Rêves, je ne peux pas me permettre une exception ! Il suffit que le mot se répande qu'un croque-mitaine s'est relâché pour qu'on cesse de le craindre. Et il devient boulot, boulot-dodo comme les autres.

— Boulot-dodo ! s'étrangla Lorne. Tu vas nous faire tuer avec tes conneries !

— Il suffit ! gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis fatigué de ton incompétence, Lorne. Tu vas retourner auprès de tes Maîtres. J'ai un message pour eux, tu le leur transmettras. »

Il revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son épouse dont le mascara avait commencé à couler tandis qu'elle sanglotait, lui donnant un air de raton-laveur maléfique.

« Maître, et le démonirique ? », s'enquit Blix, flagorneur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers sa douce, une expression de sollicitude sincère sur le visage.

« Qu'en penses-tu, ma Reine ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Veux-tu qu'on le tue ? »

La Princesse Lily hocha la tête, ses yeux larmoyants rivés sur Krueger. Son époux se redressa et fit un signe de la main aux gnomes qui patientaient tout autour d'eux. Aussitôt, avec un piaillement ravi, ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers le croque-mitaine, brandissant pêle-mêle hachoir, épée, masse à pointe et, crut même voir Lorne, une batte de criquet. Où allait le monde ?

Le Démon des Rêves rugit lorsque la masse hurlante lui tomba dessus et Lorne, paniqué, tenta de se faire entendre par-dessus le tumulte.

« Attendez ! s'époumona-t-il. Votre Majesté ! Je vous en prie !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main et les gnomes reculèrent, sauf un qui asséna un coup de louche en cuivre sur le crâne chauve de son compagnon, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent.

« Seigneur, je ne vous ai pas trahi ! promit-il. Je n'ai pas oublié la mission que vous m'avez confiée, bien au contraire ! Cet homme (il désigna Krueger) doit m'aider. Il sait où trouver la licorne. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inclina la tête, curieux, et dévisagea longtemps le croque-mitaine. Celui-ci, les yeux ronds, contemplait Lorne avec une stupéfaction qui ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

« Est-ce vrai ? », articula lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorne hocha la tête et, se tournant vers Krueger, lui adressa un regard éloquent. Le Démon des Rêves ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis plaqua un sourire matois sur ses lèvres ravagées et opina à son tour vigoureusement du chef, avec un enthousiasme forcé qui, craignit Lorne, n'allait tromper personne.

« Très bien, dit lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la grande surprise du pyléen. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? »

Il inspira bruyamment par les naseaux et un long brame plaintif sortit de sa gorge. Les gnomes reculèrent, courbés en avant avec déférence, s'écartant des deux démons qui observaient la scène avec une incrédulité mêlée d'espoir.

« Vous pouvez y aller, tonna la voix forte du maître des lieux. Je vous laisse deux jours. Pas une heure de plus.

— Nous ne vous décevrons pas, promit Lorne en se relevant maladroitement avant d'agripper à tâtons le pull de Krueger pour le trainer à sa suite.

— J'en suis sûr », susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en les regardant s'éloigner sans demander leur reste, son long visage fendu d'un sourire inquiétant.

.

« Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as tué l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Lorne tournait nerveusement en rond dans les appartements de Krueger, fulminant, ses bras s'agitant furieusement autour de lui. Krueger, assis au bord de son lit fatigué, le regardait distraitement, les doigts de sa main gauche tripotant amoureusement les griffes que les gnomes avaient consenti de mauvaise grâce à lui rendre.

« Hé, ça va ! grommela le croque-mitaine. J'ai tué des tas de gosses, comment tu veux que je me souvienne de tous ?

— Tu nous as foutu dans la merde ! », hurla Lorne, au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Parce que tu crois qu'on me laisse choisir ? gronda Krueger en se levant brusquement pour se mettre face au pyléen. Tu crois que je suis libre d'assassiner qui je veux ? J'ai une liste, ducon, et je dois m'y tenir !

— Une liste ? répéta Lorne, hébété.

— Ouais, gros malin. Tu crois que c'est moi qui décide ? Tintin, mon vieux ! C'est Wolfram & Hart qui m'impose le moindre meurtre. J'ai les mains liées par mon contrat. »

Le pyléen, abasourdi, se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et s'adossa à la table qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre », dit-il, vidé de toute énergie.

En silence, Krueger se dirigea vers un meuble bas et en sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse. Il souffla dessus, dispersant de minuscules particules qui volèrent en tous sens dans l'atmosphère suffocante. Lorne avait enlevé sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise bleue nuit sur ses avant-bras, découvrant sa peau verte parsemée de taches plus foncée. Il se sentait sale et décoiffé, mais échapper de justesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait momentanément enlevé toute dignité d'apparence.

Le Démon des Rêves vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa devant lui deux verres remplis à ras-bord. Lorne s'empara du sien et trempa avidement ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, savourant la morsure de l'alcool qui sembla le revigorer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième gorgée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'engloutir un malt exceptionnel.

« Waoh ! dit-il, incrédule. C'est… c'est… »

Krueger le regardait sans un mot, le regard narquois à l'ombre de son fedora. Un sourire asymétrique se dessina sur ses lèvres craquelées et il but à son tour, lentement, dégustant le délicieux bourbon qu'il cachait dans son antre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ça ici, avoua Lorne en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains, pensif.

— Hé, j'ai été humain, répondit le croque-mitaine, presque sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai gardé quelques réflexes.

— Que s'est-il passé ? »

Krueger prit une nouvelle gorgée, ses yeux clairs rivés à ceux de Lorne. Enfin, il prit une longue inspiration.

« J'étais déjà pas un enfant de chœur à l'époque, admit-il. Et, à ma mort, des démons sont venus me trouver pour me proposer la vie éternelle.

— Et tu as dit oui ?

— J'étais en train de cramer vif. Evidemment, j'ai dit oui. »

Il avait sorti un paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Il exhala une longue bouffée de fumée blanchâtre et contempla, songeur, l'incandescence de son mégot.

« Sans savoir ce qu'on te réservait, poursuivit Lorne avec curiosité.

— Même en prenant le temps de réfléchir, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils nous réservent, avoua Krueger en haussant les épaules. C'était cool au début. J'me plains pas. Surveiller le Monde des Rêves, juste quelques âmes à fournir de temps en temps. La cadence était pas trop soutenue, ça me laissait du temps, à côté, pour mon plaisir personnel. Tu sais, jouer un peu avec la proie avant, tout ça… »

Il prit une autre taffe et, les yeux brillants, semblait se remémorer de bon souvenirs.

« Ouais, c'était le bon temps. Ça s'est gâté quand Wolfram & Hart ont renégocié mon contrat avec les démons d'origine. Depuis, j'ai des comptes à rendre, une obligation de rendement, et je dois fournir un PV détaillé de chaque meurtre que je commets ! En trois exemplaires ! »

Il secoua la tête et écrasa son mégot sur la table avant d'en allumer une autre.

« Ils m'obligent à travailler sur dix fuseaux horaires différents. Le rythme est intenable. Pourtant, j'adore mon job, hein. Mais là, c'est juste pénible. Je n'y prends même plus de plaisir. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Lorne écoutait attentivement, ne sachant s'il devait effectivement le plaindre ou s'horrifier.

« Tu sais, les gosse, je dois leur faire peur pour les piéger. C'est la peur qui alimente leur âme. Tu as vu _Monstres et Cie_ ? Ils ont tout compris, chez Disney… Mais là, j'ai plus le temps ! Et je récupère des âmes de merde ! »

Il reposa brutalement son verre sur la table et Lorne leur en versa un second à chacun.

« Je fais de la daube depuis que je suis chez Wolfram & Hart, grogna Krueger. C'est comme ça de nos jours : tu commences avec un job que tu adores, pour lequel tu te défonces dans l'espoir d'être le meilleur, et puis une grosse boîte rachète ton contrat, impose ses techniques de management à la mords-moi-le-nœud, et, avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu finis par haïr ton boulot. C'est triste. »

Il avala son deuxième verre d'une traite.

« Je n'ai même plus le temps de garder convenablement le Monde des Rêves. Tu m'étonnes qu'après, des empafés essaient de s'en emparer. Je peux pas être au four et au moulin, moi. Enfin, il paraît que c'est le progrès…

— Tu m'as dit que les meurtres t'étaient imposés ? demanda Lorne en remplissant une nouvelle fois son verre.

— T'essaierais pas de me faire parler, Greene ? s'amusa Krueger en le regardant faire.

— Non, je…

— Laisse tomber. Je t'en dois une pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses hobbits ont failli m'écharper, les petits salopards. Ouais, le choix des enfants ne m'appartient plus. Je dois me plier à la demande des Associés Principaux, ce sont eux qui décident.

— Et c'est comme ça que tu as eu l'héritier du Royaume des Ténèbres ?

— Ouais. »

Lorne termina son verre en silence. Pourquoi les Associés engageraient-ils des négociations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un côté et fomenteraient le crime de son fils de l'autre ?

« C'est une manière de faire pression, l'informa le croque-mitaine. Ils font des exemples. De cette manière, les Associés sont assurés d'avoir l'ascendant sur tous leurs partenaires. Imagine le message : même le prince, pourtant protégé de toutes parts, n'a pas pu échapper à nos tueurs. Les autres fouettent en voyant ça. Et ils cèdent aux exigences. Malins, les mecs.

— C'est… »

Lorne ne trouvait pas les mots. Telle était la réalité du monde dans lequel il évoluait. Des luttes de pouvoir dans lesquelles tous les coups étaient permis, même les plus pendables.

« Cela dit, Greene, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, dit Krueger en s'approchant, soufflant au visage du pyléen son haleine fétide mêlée de whisky.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla Lorne en reculant prudemment.

— T'es pas n'importe quel quidam… Tu es le pote du nouveau patron. Le vampire qui a une âme. »

Le démon déglutit, mal à l'aise. Krueger s'était avancé au-dessus de la table, ses griffes bien en évidence.

« Tu fais partie de la direction, insinua-t-il, les lames raclant le bois massif comme un gros chat fait ses griffes.

— Seulement de la division des divertissements, se défendit Lorne d'une petite voix.

— Détends-toi, vieux ! s'esclaffa le croque-mitaine en lui collant une claque sur l'épaule. Je me fous de ta gueule. Je sais qui tu es, j'en ai rien à carrer. T'as sauvé mes fesses ce soir, ça s'oublie pas. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas. »

Il sortit brusquement de sa poche la montre à gousset et il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure.

« Merde, dit-il en se levant, engloutissant au passage son troisième verre. On va rater le coche, magne-toi. »

Il gagna le centre de la pièce et, immédiatement après, le portail s'ouvrit. Lorne l'imita et, jetant son verre vide sur la table, le rejoignit pour qu'ils pénètrent ensemble dans l'humeur vaporeuse.


	3. Chapter 3

La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre, était étrangement calme et Lorne repensa avec inquiétude à l'avertissement de Peloquin.

« Tu crois qu'il est… ?

— Chut ! lui intima Krueger. On n'est pas seuls. »

A peine eut-il parlé qu'une lumière crue explosa dans la pièce, forçant les deux démons à se protéger les yeux.

« Krueger ! » beugla une voix féminine.

Lorne ouvrit doucement les paupières et distingua une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, le visage marbré par la colère, qui se tenait, tremblante, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Et merde…, murmura le croque-mitaine avant de saluer la nouvelle venue d'une voix plus forte : Alice ! Je ne m'attendais pas à…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, hurla-t-elle en s'approchant. Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant ! Je ne veux pas que tu compromettes Jacob dans tes histoires glauques ! Il n'a que dix ans, Krueger. Dix ans ! C'est un gosse. Pourquoi tu ne nous fous pas la paix ?

— C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, Alice, répondit le Démon des Rêves d'un ton docte et posé que Lorne ne lui connaissait pas encore.

— Tu ne me prendras pas mon fils, Freddy. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. »

Elle avait l'air exténuée, et seule la colère paraissait lui permettre de tenir le coup.

« Ça te dépasse, Alice, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. Il a des responsabilités. Tu ne peux pas décider pour lui.

— Et toi non plus ! Tu n'es pas son père ! »

Lorne, stupéfait, assistait à l'échange sans savoir qu'en penser. L'inhabituelle prévenance avec laquelle il traitait cette femme l'intriguait au moins autant que son attitude face à l'enfant.

Brusquement, Alice éclata en sanglots et Krueger, impuissant, resta les bras ballants, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Le pyléen se précipita vers la jeune femme et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras.

« Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas retourné le voir ! cria-t-elle dans les bras de Lorne, le visage baigné de larmes.

— Alice, dit soudain Krueger, l'air de comprendre. Où est Jacob ?

— Je ne sais pas où il est ! Il a disparu ! C'est de ta faute !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lorne et fondit sur le croque-mitaine, abattant ses poings sur sa poitrine en une pluie de coups qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter. Après quelques secondes, il lui saisit les poignets et tenta de la contenir. Il murmurait des paroles apaisantes et le pyléen vit avec surprise que la jeune femme se calmait, apparemment réconfortée par ce qu'il lui disait.

« On va le retrouver, Alice, promit-il. Mais tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais. As-tu vu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider ? »

La jeune femme renifla et secoua la tête, semblant remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Krueger la lâcha et elle recula, les bras étroitement serrés autour de sa poitrine, vulnérable et épuisée.

« J'ai trouvé ça », dit-elle enfin en se retournant vers le petit lit.

Lorne remarqua que la structure en forme de navette spatiale avait changé pour devenir un bateau pirate, et il se souvint qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Monde des Rêves. Rien de ce qu'il voyait ici n'était réel.

Alice avait saisi une boîte de biscuits en métal. Quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur, donnant des coups contre les parois. La petite cantine était fermée par un cadenas à l'aspect bosselé.

« J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, avoua-t-elle. Sans succès.

— Donne-la moi », lui dit Krueger avec autorité.

Il introduisit une griffe dans la serrure, la fit tourner en jouant un peu et, au bout de quelques secondes, tous entendirent un clic indiquant que le cadenas s'était ouvert. Krueger s'agenouilla pour poser la boîte à terre devant lui. La créature qu'elle contenait s'était calmée et, prenant une longue inspiration, le croque-mitaine ouvrit le couvercle et glissa la main dans l'interstice.

Aussitôt, il poussa un glapissement de douleur et retira vivement sa main gauche à laquelle était accroché un bout de bois. Celui-ci semblait lui pincer un doigt et Krueger secoua la main pour essayer de s'en libérer.

« Saloperie ! », cria-t-il en constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Chose curieuse, le bout de bois en question avait l'air de gigoter. Lorne distingua nettement de petites excroissances qui battaient l'air tandis qu'il était bringuebalé en tous sens.

« Arrête ! ordonna-t-il. C'est une mandragore ! »

Il se précipita vers Krueger et lui immobilisa la main. Celui-ci grimaçait, et il lâcha une bordée de jurons tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

« Enlève-moi ça, putain !

— Ça vient, ça vient », dit Lorne en saisissant délicatement la petite créature.

Il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise, mais, à peine eut-il libéré le croque-mitaine que la mandragore se mit à hurler, un petit couinement suraigu désagréable qui obligea Kruger et Alice à se protéger les oreilles de leurs mains. Lorne fronça les sourcils et, avisant un mouchoir posé sur la table de chevet, le fourra dans la bouche de la racine.

« Bordel ! c'était quoi, ça ? hurla Krueger une fois que la mandragore se fût tue.

— Une race ancienne, répondit Lorne en empêchant la créature d'enlever son bâillon. Végétale. Les mandragores ont des propriétés curatives hors du commun, mais aussi la capacité de tuer rien qu'avec la voix.

— De tuer ? On n'est pas morts, Einstein !

— C'est un bébé, dit Lorne. Il peut tout au plus vous assommer. Une mandragore adulte peut tuer en moins d'une seconde.

— La Harde Hurlante…, murmura Krueger.

— Probablement, admit le pyléen.

— Pourquoi t'as rien senti, toi ?

— Je suis immunisé. »

Il observa la petite mandragore réduite au silence, dont les yeux noirs et ronds lançaient des éclairs de colère.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Associés Principaux t'ont assigné cette mission, Greene.

— Moi aussi », répondit Lorne, non sans songer que, si les Associés étaient au courant pour les mandragores, il aurait gagné du temps à être prévenu.

Que savaient-ils d'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui divulguer ?

« Il faut trouver la Harde, dit Lorne. Si on met la main sur l'armée, on trouvera Jacob.

— Excusez-moi, l'interrompit sèchement Alice, mais vous êtes qui au juste ? »

Lorne hésita devant l'air revêche de la jeune femme. Il était bien temps pour elle de se préoccuper de son identité maintenant qu'elle s'était allée à pleurnicher dans son col…

« C'est Lorne, Alice, répondit Krueger à sa place. Un ami. Il peut nous aider à sauver Jacob.

— Un ami, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Tu as des amis, toi, maintenant ? »

Le croque-mitaine haussa les épaules sans répondre et Lorne sourit en sentant la connivence houleuse qui unissait ces deux-là.

A la mention de Jacob, la mandragore avait cessé de se débattre dans sa main. Surpris, il baissa les yeux vers elle et la vit désigner son bâillon avec insistance.

« Si je l'enlève, tu ne cries pas ? »

La créature secoua la tête et Lorne obtempéra. La racine étira ses petits bras noueux, mimant un bâillement, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle était… ouais, mignonne. Enfin, elle se redressa dans la main de Lorne et désigna une porte fermée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'y a-t-il là derrière ? demanda Lorne en s'approchant.

— Rien du tout, répondit Alice. C'est un placard. »

La mandragore piaffait d'impatience, sautillant sur place dans la large paume du démon et Lorne posa la main sur la clenche.

Une force colossale le souleva du sol, le propulsant contre une armoire qui s'affaissa en craquant sous son poids. Sonné, Lorne se redressa péniblement et resta ébahi devant le tourbillon qui venait d'apparaître là où s'était trouvée la porte quelques secondes auparavant. Noir, bardé d'éclairs, le vortex dégageait une puissance telle que les objets les plus petits s'envolaient, attirés par la force de l'aspiration, avant de disparaître, avalés par les ténèbres. Tombé à côté de lui, le bébé mandragore tirait sur sa chemise en montrant le passage, surexcité.

« Il veut qu'on entre là-dedans, dit Lorne sans entrain.

— Ouais, et ta sœur ? grogna Krueger.

— Vous êtes tellement courageux, tous les deux ! Moi, je vais y aller ! affirma Alice d'un ton décidé.

— Oh là fillette ! Pas question ! C'est un travail de mec, ça, rétorqua le croque-mitaine en la retenant par le bras. Toi, tu restes ici au cas où Jacob reviendrait par ses propres moyens. »

Elle se débattit un instant et abandonna en voyant l'expression déterminée sur le visage du Démon des Rêves.

« Ramène-le moi, dit-elle, suppliante.

— Je te le promets, répondit Krueger, solennel. Greene ?

A son appel, Lorne se releva, la mandragore agrippée à sa chemise. La petite racine remonta le long de son dos pour prendre place sur son épaule, ses brindilles chatouillant le cou du pyléen. Il regarda Krueger et, hochant simultanément la tête, ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le maelström orageux.

.

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Lorne, le premier, rompit le silence.

« Qui est Alice ?

— Une des mes plus anciennes adversaires, dit Krueger avec un respect non feint dans la voix. Un Maîtres des Rêves. Tu sais que je ne me suis jamais fait battre que par des gonzesses ? Alice, elle, m'a vaincu deux fois. Enfin, la deuxième fois, Jacob l'avait bien aidée.

— Jacob, c'est ton fils ? » hasarda Lorne.

Krueger s'arrêta et fixa le pyléen d'un air menaçant.

« Non, dit-il enfin, une fois que Lorne eut baissé les yeux. Son père s'appelait Dan Jordan. Je l'ai tué avant la naissance de Jacob.

— Mais Alice et toi, vous êtes… »

L'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de Krueger le dissuada de terminer sa phrase. Il ne s'était pourtant pas gêné, lui, en parlant de Peloquin…

« Jacob n'est pas mon gosse, affirma le croque-mitaine qu'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. J'ai déjà une fille et, crois-moi, c'est bien assez le bordel avec elle sans y rajouter un deuxième gniard.

— OK, OK, céda Lorne. Jacob n'est pas ton gosse. »

N'empêche qu'il venait d'assister à une scène de dispute d'un genre dont seuls les couples séparés peuvent se targuer. Mais, sentant le sujet sensible, et peu désireux de rompre cette récente démonstration de tolérance de la part de son improbable partenaire, il décida de ne pas insister.

Depuis son épaule, la mandragore les guidait à travers un dédale de galeries qui semblaient creusées sous la terre. Les parois étaient tapissées de racines épaisses comme sa cuisse et le sol détrempé glissait, les faisant fréquemment trébucher.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance, à ton topinambour ? murmura Krueger en baissant la tête pour éviter une branche.

— C'est une mandragore, corrigea Lorne à mi-voix tandis que, à côté de son oreille, la petite créature brandissait le poing en direction du croque-mitaine. Et oui, je crois qu'on peut se fier à elle. Elle a l'air de tenir à ce que nous retrouvions Jacob.

— Ouais, ou alors elle nous conduit droit dans un piège, maugréa le Démon des Rêves.

— Dans les deux cas, nous mettrons la main sur la Harde Hurlante, répondit Lorne, sentencieux.

— Youpi », lâcha Krueger avant de pousser un juron étouffé en dérapant dans une flaque.

Lorne lui fit signe d'être plus discret et le croque-mitaine leva un majeur prolongé d'une lame étincelante dans sa direction.

Le tunnel se faisait moins étroit à mesure qu'ils progressaient et, rapidement, ils purent marcher sans courber le dos. La mandragore leur indiqua le chemin de droite à l'embranchement suivant et les deux démons s'y engagèrent prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui leur indiquerait une autre présence que la leur. Après plusieurs minutes de marche chaotique dans la boue fangeuse, ils débouchèrent dans une salle arrondie. Lorne avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un terrier géant. Dissimulées dans les ombres, il distingua des niches, creusées dans la paroi et fermées par des branches noueuses. La mandragore s'agita sur son épaule et le pyléen accéléra le pas pour atteindre les minuscules cellules.

« Jacob ! », s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le petit garçon endormi dans l'une d'elles.

Krueger se précipita à ses côtés et le soulagement qui perçait dans le soupir qu'il exhala n'échappa pas à Lorne. L'enfant ouvrit les paupières et un sourire ravi illumina sa figure lorsqu'il aperçut les démons.

« Je savais que t'allais venir !

— Bien obligé, gamin, dit Krueger d'un ton léger, ta mère m'a passé une sacrée soufflante.

— T'as l'habitude ! », ricana Jacob, moqueur.

Lorne laissa au croque-mitaine le soin de casser les barreaux végétaux qui verrouillaient l'accès à la prison et s'éloigna pour explorer les autres.

Il se figea devant la troisième et appela doucement son partenaire. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre, Jacob dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Greene ? Bordel de merde ! »

Ouais, c'était gross-modo ce que Lorne avait eu envie de dire en voyant le locataire inattendu de cette cellule. Un crin immaculé en dépit de la saleté des lieux. Des mèches multicolores s'échappant en pagaille d'une crinière fournie. Et une corne unique, spiralée, parsemée de paillettes, plantée en plein milieu du front.

La licorne !

Lorne contempla bouche bée la créature merveilleuse, réalisant qu'ils allaient peut-être pouvoir sauver leur peau auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enfin… si celui-ci n'accordait pas trop d'importance aux apparences.

« Elle est toute petite », pouffa Jacob.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Petite et obèse, aurait dit Lorne. Quelques soixante centimètres au garrot et un ventre qui trainait presque par terre. La licorne avait des airs de l'Âne dans _Schreck_. Curieux, l'équidé les observait avec passion, sa tête courtaude animée de mouvements secs, comme celle d'un pigeon. Un bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle retentit soudain dans la cellule et, rapidement, une odeur nauséabonde se répandit autour d'eux, les obligeant à prendre leur distance.

« La licorne, elle a pété, rigola Jacob.

— Ben mon salaud ! dit Krueger, le nez froncé.

— Il faut l'emmener avec nous, s'affola Lorne. C'est notre chance d'échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? »

Ça, le pyléen aurait été bien en peine de le lui dire. Même s'il se doutait bien qu'il ne comptait pas s'en faire une mascotte.

Krueger se chargea de la libérer, râlant lorsque la licorne lui lâcha une nouvelle rafale de flatulences pestilentielles dans la figure.

« Toi, le poney, tu me fais ça encore une fois et je te fourre un bouchon dans le cul », grogna-t-il, la main devant le nez.

La mandragore sauta de l'épaule de Lorne à l'encolure de la minuscule licorne, et l'étrange équipage revint sur ses pas pour retrouver le vortex qui devait les ramener dans le Monde des Rêves.

« Au fait, on est où exactement ? demanda Lorne

— Aucune idée, avoua Krueger.

— C'est une sorte de rêve dans le rêve, intervint Jacob, que le croque-mitaine portait sur son dos pour lui éviter de marcher pieds nus. Un monde créé de toute pièce à partir du Monde des Rêves.

— Putain, ronchonna Krueger, comment ont-ils pu faire ça sous mon nez ?

— Et le mien, ajouta le garçon, contrit. Je n'ai rien vu non plus.

— Il faut trouver un moyen de détruire cet endroit, décida Lorne. Dès qu'on aura mis Jacob et la licorne à l'abri, on… »

Il s'interrompt brusquement et tourna sur lui-même, inspectant les environs.

« Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… j'ai cru entendre quelque chose…

— Les mandragores ? s'inquiéta Krueger.

— Au fait ! » s'écria Jacob en fouillant dans sa veste de pyjama.

Il en sortit deux paires de cache-oreilles et s'en colla une sur la tête. Il tendit la seconde à son porteur qui la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

« Vas-y, mets-les ! l'encouragea le gosse. C'est pour te protéger.

— Il a raison, approuva Lorne, les lèvres serrées pour ne pas rire.

— Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux ! Hors de question que je mette un machin pareil !

— Sois raisonnable, l'exhorta le pyléen. Souviens-toi qu'elles peuvent te tuer d'un simple cri.

— M'en fous, suis immortel, marmonna le Démon des Rêves.

— Ça fait un mal de chien…, suggéra Lorne. Tu veux vraiment qu'on sache que le croque-mitaine s'est fait mettre minable par des racines de topinambour ?

— De mandragore.

— C'est pas comme ça que je présenterai la chose, sourit Lorne, fallacieux.

— Vous faites chier », souffla Krueger, résigné.

Il s'empara du cache-oreilles et, soulevant son chapeau, l'ajusta sur son crâne chauve.

Émergeant sous le fedora, les boules de fourrure noires qui lui cachaient les oreilles lui donnaient un air totalement ridicule. Lorne et Jacob se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en même temps.

« Le premier qui rigole, je le donne à bouffer au poney », tonna Krueger avec mauvaise humeur.

Lorne fut le premier à les voir. Il cessa de rire et leva les bras lentement, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons. Tout autour d'eux, des racines de la taille d'un doberman les encerclaient, menaçantes. Elles s'approchaient à pas comptés, resserrant progressivement le cercle dans lequel elles les avaient confinés.

Krueger posa Jacob à terre et se posta devant lui. Le bébé mandragore se cacha dans la crinière de la licorne et celle-ci piaffa et se cabra dans un concert de pets. Lorne, le cœur battant, se prépara à la confrontation, regrettant de n'avoir pris aucune arme avec lui.

Sur un signal invisible, les mandragores se ruèrent soudain sur eux, et la première vague les heurta de plein fouet. Lorne balança quelques coups de poings avant de s'en prendre un dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux et le força à reculer. Krueger lacérait tout ce qui passait à sa portée dans un rire hystérique. La licorne ruait, écornant de ses sabots la moindre mandragore qui passait à sa portée. Voyant que la défense des démons tenait, les créatures tentèrent leur va-tout et hurlèrent. Lorne vit le Démon de Rêves grimacer et plaquer les mains sur les cache-oreilles, mais la protection semblait suffisante pour le préserver de l'arme la plus redoutable de la harde. Le pyléen frappait à l'aveugle sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'il atteignait et il commençait à espérer qu'ils puissent venir à bout de leurs ennemis lorsqu'un nouveau contingent leur tomba dessus à l'improviste, les submergeant. Il sentit la morsure de dizaines de petites mains griffues lui égratigner la poitrine et les membres et l'attirer inexorablement au sol. Derrière lui, Krueger gronda tandis que les mandragores tentaient de lui arracher ses cache-oreilles pour le rendre vulnérable à leur cri. Jacob et la licorne avaient disparu et Lorne paniqua. Le poids des racines sur son corps devint de plus en plus important, l'écrasant et l'empêchant de respirer. Il ferma les yeux pour les empêcher de les lui transpercer.

Il n'avait plus qu'une carte à jouer et il espéra que le moment était bien choisi. Il avait préféré patienter jusqu'à la dernière minute pour être sûr de toucher un maximum d'assaillants, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps ou ses compagnons – et lui-même, songea-t-il, curieusement détaché – allaient mourir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, se concentrant, fit vibrer ses cordes vocales à une fréquence bien précise pour laisser sortir de sa gorge une note unique, assourdissante, fruit de longues années d'entrainement intensif. Le si bémol, sa plus belle conquête.

Aussitôt, la pression exercée sur son corps se relâcha et il se redressa sans lâcher la note suraiguë. Autour de lui, les racines se tortillaient au sol, torturées par la fréquence insoutenable pour leur système nerveux. Certaines étaient déjà inertes et se faisaient piétiner par d'autres qui tentaient de s'enfuir en couinant et tombaient à leur tour peu après.

Il vit Krueger se relever à ses côtés, les mains sur les oreilles et regarder, éberlué, l'amoncellement de mandragores terrassées. Lorsqu'il fut certain de n'en avoir oublié aucune, Lorne se tut et le silence retomba, presque choquant après un tel débordement sonore.

Lentement, Krueger baissa les mains et ses yeux exorbités balayèrent l'espace autour d'eux. Il semblait retenir sa respiration, craignant peut-être que le répit ne soit que temporaire.

« Elles sont mortes ? dit-il enfin, brisant le silence pesant.

— Oui, répondit Lorne d'une voix rauque.

— Toutes ?

— J'espère. Je ne pourrai pas reproduire ça avant plusieurs heures », avoua le pyléen.

Krueger hocha la tête et pivota sur lui-même pour observer les alentours.

« Jacob ? », cria-t-il, soucieux.

Un hennissement lui répondit et la licorne apparut au milieu d'un amas de branchages, s'ébrouant et secouant sa crinière pleine de brindilles. Le bébé mandragore était accroché à son encolure et il salua les deux démons en agitant avec enthousiasme l'un de ses bras minuscules. Comment avait-il échappé à la note fatale ? Lorne l'ignorait et il inspecta attentivement les lieux au cas où une autre racine aurait elle aussi survécu.

« Jacob ? », répéta Krueger en avançant parmi les cadavres végétaux.

Devant l'absence manifeste de menace, Lorne décida de se joindre à lui et ils cherchèrent le garçon au milieu des branches inertes.

« Bel organe, le félicita le croque-mitaine.

— Merci. On dirait bien qu'on a anéanti la Harde Hurlante.

— On dirait, répondit Krueger, circonspect. Disons que tu as fait une grosse part du boulot.

— Disons que sans toi, je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

— Un travail d'équipe, alors ? proposa le Démon des Rêves.

— Ça y ressemble. Les complémentaires chromatiques… En plus, on a la licorne.

— Elle a une sale gueule, ta licorne. Je voyais ça autrement. Jacob ?

— Elle te comprend, tu sais ? » s'offusqua Lorne en se gardant bien d'avouer que lui aussi l'imaginait un poil plus majestueuse.

Et moins pétomane.

« En fait, poursuivit Krueger, toute cette histoire est franchement ridicule. Un Hulk famélique, une licorne obèse et un topinambour. Tu parles d'une équipe à la con.

— Tu oublies le croque-mitaine toasté, lui rappela Lorne.

— Je vais rayer ça de mes mémoires, soupira le Démon des Rêves, navré.

— Tes mémoires ? ricana Lorne.

— Ouais, quoi ? Je consigne tout ce que je fais, j'ai le droit, non ?

— Bien sûr, l'apaisa le pyléen, c'est… juste surprenant. Tu me feras lire ?

— Si tu veux, Greene, dit Krueger en haussant les épaules. Jacob ! »

Il exhala un soupir agacé et secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Merde ! Où est ce gosse ? », grinça-t-il.

Un hurlement d'effroi lui répondit et tous deux pivotèrent simultanément. Lorne poussa un cri de surprise et faillit tomber en arrière en constatant qui était le maître de la Harde Hurlante.

« Impressionnant, rugit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez aussi loin.

— Papa ! », pleura Jacob, prisonnier de la poigne puissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le gamin, les yeux révulsés, pendait lamentablement au bout du bras noueux du faune gigantesque, les lèvres bleuies et la face blafarde.

« Lâche-le, connard ! hurla Krueger, le corps penché en avant, le visage déformé par la colère.

— Que je le lâche ? dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix plus profonde et menaçante que jamais. Et pourquoi ferais-ça, démonirique ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Œil pour œil, croque-mitaine, répondit-il. Un fils pour un fils. »

Krueger éclata de rire et, se redressant, se coula brusquement dans une attitude nonchalante.

« Mais t'as fumé quoi, sale bouc ? J'en ai rien à foutre, moi, de ce gosse. C'est pas le mien ! »

Il aurait pu être crédible sans les griffes qui s'agitaient avec frénésie au bout de son gant, apparemment douées d'une vie propre. Lorne, consterné, vit son aura écarlate prendre de la substance, décuplée à l'idée de perdre ce fils qu'il niait avec la plus grande véhémence.

« Attendez, Seigneur ! cria Lorne en s'avançant entre le faune et Krueger. Nous avons la licorne. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa son regard jaune sur le pyléen. Ses pupilles verticales se rétrécirent et un rictus dédaigneux déforma ses lèvres noires.

« Un arrangement ? répéta-t-il lentement. La licorne est un dû, Lorne. Pas une monnaie d'échange. Comment oses-tu marchander avec moi ce que je possède déjà ? »

Tenant toujours Jacob à bout de bras, il leva son autre main et, docile, la licorne trottina jusqu'à lui.

« Tu vois, Lorne, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu ne sais rien.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Me venger ! tonna-t-il en secouant l'enfant qui gémit pitoyablement, appelant son père de toute la force de sa gorge broyée. Me venger de cette bête qui m'a pris mon fils, mon unique héritier. Me venger de toi, Lorne, qui a détruit mon armée. Et me venger des Associés Principaux. Crois-tu que j'ignorais d'où venait l'ordre de tuer mon enfant ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas utiliser les rêves à mon avantage ?

— Tu n'es pas Gardien des Rêves, ducon ! lâcha Krueger.

— Tu te trompes, démonirique. Vous êtes nombreux à avoir endossé ce rôle au cours des siècles. Nombreux à avoir profité de ses avantages. Mais qui, crois-tu, a été le premier à jouir d'une telle faveur ? »

Il rit, un rire de gorge presque silencieux qui enfla, gagnant en force avant de devenir de plus en plus grave et malfaisant.

« A travers les rêves, j'ai manœuvré l'humanité, des siècles durant, clama-t-il, grandiloquent. J'en connais les moindres arcanes, les moindres travers. Je sais des secrets que même toi, Krueger, tu ignores. Et je reprends ma place, aujourd'hui ! »

D'un geste trop rapide pour une créature de son gabarit, il sortit un glaive imposant qui, dans sa main démesurée, ressemblait presque à un coupe-papier. Sans ajouter un mot, il la passa au travers du torse de l'enfant et le laissa négligemment tomber à ses pieds alors que Krueger hurlait, hors de lui. Le petit corps atterrit brutalement sur le sol spongieux dans un immonde bruit humide et il tressauta, agité de spasmes, vivant ses derniers instants.

Le Démon des Rêves se rua sur le faune et le frappa avec une force décuplée par la rage. Son aura flamboyait, prenant une ampleur effrayante tandis qu'il tranchait peau et tendons sans laisser le temps au Seigneur de Ténèbres de contre-attaquer. Pourtant, rapidement, Lorne le vit perdre du terrain et son adversaire reprit l'avantage, sa lame épaisse frappant de taille et d'estoc. Krueger reculait, haletant, et l'épée l'atteignit plusieurs fois, lacérant ses bras et sa poitrine. Enfin, au cours d'une tentative désespérée pour lui blesser le visage, le croque-mitaine rata sa cible et se retrouva dos au faune. Celui-ci, dans un éclat de rire démoniaque, lui entailla le bras avant de le saisir à la gorge. Il le souleva de terre et le balança au loin avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agi d'un fétu de paille.

Pétrifié, Lorne avait assisté au combat sans intervenir et il fixa d'un œil horrifié le corps inanimé du croque-mitaine, affalé au milieu des cadavres de mandragores. Il était leur meilleur guerrier et il n'avait rien pu faire contre la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis son regard se posa sur Jacob, dont le corps désarticulé gisait sans vie dans la boue sale et gluante.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, dut-il y laisser la vie.

Sans réfléchir, il s'empara d'une lourde souche et en poussant un long cri, il se précipita sur le faune. Avant même de parvenir à sa portée, celui-ci le balaya violemment d'un revers de main et Lorne s'écroula, assommé, contre la paroi de terre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bascula la tête en arrière, ses longues cornes raclant le plafond effrité, et il poussa un brame puissant, ivre de sang et de pouvoir. Puis, baissant les yeux, il contempla la scène de bataille. Ses ennemis étaient terrassés, et son fils vengé. Ses sabots s'enfonçant dans le sol meuble, il s'avança vers le croque-mitaine, l'épée prête à frapper. Un minuscule coup porté à son oreille l'arrêta et, d'un geste vif, il saisit la petite racine de mandragore juchée sur son épaule, seul survivant de son armée déchue. Le petit soldat lui donnait de vigoureux coups de pied dans les doigts, lesquels, à son échelle, ne représentaient rien de plus qu'une piqure de moustique. Il fit la moue, navré de devoir gâcher tant de talent prometteur, et envoya d'une pichenette le petit végétal contre un flambeau. Il entendit le grésillement du bois qui prend feu et le hurlement de douleur ultrasonique que poussa la créature et, satisfait, il reporta son attention sur le démonirique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tressaillit en constatant qu'il avait disparu. Il pivota sur lui-même, sentant ses sabots déraper dangereusement sur le sol glissant. Derrière lui, un rire sans joie retentit et il se retourna face au démon.

Lorne revint à lui au même moment et il contempla, ahuri, les deux adversaires se jauger avec gravité.

Krueger avait changé. La pointe de ses oreilles s'était allongée et son visage avait pris des traits véritablement démoniaques. Il haletait, la bouche ouverte, découvrant une rangée de dents pointues, bien trop nombreuses pour un humain et une longue langue fourchue dépassait de ses lèvres, goûtant l'air autour de lui. Son corps s'était étoffé et une puissante musculature tendait à présent son vieux pull miteux. Trente centimètres plus grand, il regardait presque le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'égal à égal et sa pose ramassée ressemblait à celle d'un immense fauve sur le point d'attaquer. Bouche bée, Lorne n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, impressionné par les halos scintillants qui émanaient de son aura et l'entouraient comme un bouclier magique.

Le faune poussa un rugissement de bête furieuse et fonça sur le Démon des Rêves, son épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête. Krueger esquiva et répliqua aussitôt, plongeant ses griffes dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Celui-ci meugla et, grattant le sol comme un taureau, il se prépara à attaquer à nouveau. Le croque-mitaine fut plus rapide : prenant son élan, il sauta, passant par-dessus l'épée qui frappait le sol à l'endroit même où ses jambes s'étaient trouvées moins d'une seconde auparavant. Il prit appui sur l'épaule du faune et, d'un geste rapide et précis, il lui transperça le cou. Lorne vit la pointe acérée des griffes ressortir de l'autre côté de la nuque massive de leur ennemi et il poussa un cri de joie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna tandis que Krueger retirait ses lames de sa gorge et un son gargouillant s'échappa de la plaie béante qui saignait abondamment. Lorne mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il riait. Lui et le Démon des Rêves regardèrent, abasourdis, l'hémorragie s'arrêter et la blessure commencer à se refermer.

Avec un cri de rage, Krueger le poussa en arrière. Les sabots glissèrent et le faune trébucha contre la licorne qui se trouvait là par hasard. Il tomba lourdement au sol sans pouvoir se rattraper. Tout se passa alors très vite. Le bébé mandragore, dont le feuillage était encore embrasé, se plaça à côté de sa tête et, dans un ensemble parfait qui parut presque convenu d'avance, la licorne se retourna, présentant son derrière adipeux à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorne entendit le bruit redouté et il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de l'explosion. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le faune se tortillait en hurlant aux pieds de Krueger, dévoré par le feu magique.

Le pyléen se releva en grimaçant, sentant tous les os de son corps protester, et rejoignit son compagnon. Ils assistèrent ensemble aux derniers instants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, supportant stoïquement les atroces gémissements de douleur que laissait échapper la bête au cours de sa longue agonie. Enfin, le feu se calma et, sous un amas de paillettes, ils virent apparaître ses restes calcinés.

Krueger hocha la tête et, sans un mot, tourna le dos aux ossements fumants pour se rendre au chevet de Jacob.

Retrouvant son apparence normale, il s'agenouilla à côté du petit corps brisé et maculé de sang. Lorne resta en retrait, ne sachant que faire pour atténuer la souffrance et la rage qui sourdaient par tous ses pores. Le visage du garçon, figé dans une expression de terreur, était exsangue, méconnaissable dans la mort. Il vit les épaules massives de Krueger tressauter, agitées de sanglots, et sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes qu'il ne chercha pas à refouler. Ses barrières tombées, Lorne reçut de plein fouet la détresse de son partenaire et il glissa au sol, sans force, dévasté par l'ampleur de la perte. Il pleura violemment, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'étouffer son chagrin. Ce petit garçon courageux méritait bien ça : qu'on pleure sa mort jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il ne vit pas la mandragore s'approcher du cadavre, ni l'expression de tristesse qui passa dans les petites billes noires de ses yeux lorsque la racine arriva aux côtés de Krueger. Mais il sentit la magie à l'œuvre, un art ancien, oublié, aux senteurs de musc et de forêt. L'air s'emplit d'électricité et les cheveux de sa nuque s'horripilèrent lorsque le végétal posa ses petites serres, fines comme des brindilles, sur le visage de Jacob. Le croque-mitaine fit un mouvement mais Lorne l'arrêta en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Attends », souffla-t-il, fasciné.

Aucun humain, ni aucun démon, n'avait assisté à ce genre de spectacle depuis des temps immémoriaux. La mandragore ferma les yeux et une lueur dorée émana de son corps avant de se diriger lentement vers Jacob et de se répandre le long de son corps. Lorne et Krueger, subjugués, observèrent l'entaille de sa poitrine se refermer et ses stigmates se résorber. Petit à petit, la lueur s'estompa, et le bébé mandragore s'écroula, sans vie.

« Non ! », gémit Lorne en se précipitant vers lui.

Il le prit délicatement dans sa main et le souleva sans parvenir à le ranimer.

Au même moment, Jacob ouvrait les yeux et il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Krueger se rapprocha de Jacob et lui souleva doucement la tête.

« Hé, dit-il dans un murmure.

— Hé, répondit Jacob.

— Je vais encore me faire engueuler par ta mère, prédit le croque-mitaine, sa voix rauque teintée d'émotion.

— Ce sera pas la première fois », lui répondit le garçon avec un sourire empreint de lassitude.

Krueger acquiesça, les mâchoires serrées, visiblement trop bouleversé pour répondre.

« J'ai eu peur, tu sais, chuchota l'enfant, les yeux encore marqués par la terreur.

— Moi aussi, Jacob », avoua Krueger.

L'enfant se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou du croque-mitaine avant de fondre en larmes, terrassé par la fatigue. Krueger le serra contre lui et le souleva sans effort. Il se tourna vers Lorne qui essayait vainement de faire réagir la petite mandragore nichée au creux de sa paume. Les yeux du pyléen brillaient et il secoua la tête en comprenant l'inutilité de ses efforts. La gorge serrée, il admira le geste de la créature, qui avait donné sa vie pour rendre la sienne au garçon. Le regard grave que posa Krueger sur elle lui apprit que le croque-mitaine aussi avait compris son sacrifice et le respectait.

Ils repartirent ensemble, Jacob blotti dans les bras de son père, talonnés par la licorne ébouriffée qui les suivait en trottinant gaiement, comme si de rien n'était. Lorne la soupçonnait d'être légèrement simplette, en plus d'être courte sur pattes et pétomane.

Ils parvinrent devant le portail qui, miracle des miracles, était encore ouvert. Le pyléen avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne plus essayer de comprendre les mécanismes qui sous-tendaient le fonctionnement des passages interdimensionnels. Un coup ça marchait, un coup non. Et après, Wesley parlait encore de la magie comme d'une science… Une science, tu parles !

Dans la version onirique de la chambre de Jacob, Alice les attendait, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Elle se précipita pour arracher le garçon à l'étreinte de Krueger, qui le lui laissa, résigné. Pendant qu'Alice inspectait son fils sous tous les angles, les deux démons s'éloignèrent en direction du second portail qui devait les ramener à Wolfram & Hart.

Avant de le franchir, Krueger se retourna une dernière fois vers la mère et son enfant, le visage fermé.

« Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne, dit-il en les observant, les yeux dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

— Jacob a besoin de toi, Freddy.

— Regarde ce qui s'est passé, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je le mets en danger. Dans mon métier, je peux pas se permettre d'avoir une famille, des gens à qui je tiens. »

Il serra les dents et détourna les yeux.

« C'est trop risqué, conclut-il. Je ne veux pas leur infliger ça. Promets-moi.

— Je promets », dit Lorne.

Ils se regardèrent et Krueger hocha la tête d'un air guindé qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le croque-mitaine fit un pas vers le portail mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le traverser, Alice l'appela et il se figea, à l'écoute.

« Viens, dit-elle. Ton fils te réclame. »

Il se tourna vers eux et hésita. Lorne posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête. Le croque-mitaine acquiesça et, esquissant un sourire, tendit la main dans sa direction. Le pyléen la saisit et la serra fermement, sentant tout le poids de la reconnaissance que son partenaire tentait de faire passer dans cette poignée de main virile.

« Merci mon ami, dit simplement Krueger avant de partir rejoindre sa famille.

— On faisait une drôle d'équipe, lui lança Lorne, déçu de voir arriver la fin de leur aventure.

— La complémentarité chromatique », rappela le Démon des Rêves sans se retourner.

Lorne le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe au cœur puis, le temps d'un soupir, il franchit le portail. Seul.

.

« Comme c'est beau ! pleurnicha Harmony en tamponnant ses yeux humides. On dirait _le Retour du Jedi_ ! »

Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Krueger restait un tueur d'enfants. Qu'il n'approuve pas qu'on fasse subir à son fils les crimes que lui-même se permettait sans remords chez les autres ne faisait pas vraiment de lui le Dernier Samaritain, et sa rédemption de façade ne rendait pas l'histoire morale pour autant.

« Et la licorne ? s'inquiéta la secrétaire avec un intérêt passionné.

— Enfuie, dit Lorne. En tout cas disparue. Au grand dam des Associés Principaux.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres – tu es vraiment sûr que je ne peux pas l'appeler Voldemort ? (elle soupira en voyant Lorne secoua patiemment la tête) Bon, tant pis. Pourquoi il nous avait demandé de retrouver une licorne qu'il avait déjà en sa possession. C'est stupide.

— C'était un leurre, trésor, répondit Lorne. Une manière d'endormir la vigilance des Associés. Tant qu'ils le croyaient à la recherche de la licorne, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il mettait déjà sur pied son plan visant à s'approprier le Monde des Rêves.

— Ah oui, réfléchit Harmony. C'est malin. »

Pas tant que ça. Lorne avait appris que les Associés étaient au courant de tout, depuis le début. Il se demandait encore à quoi avait rimé toute cette mise en scène de partenariat et de chasse à la mandragore. Avaient-ils deviné son malaise et voulu lui donner une chance de retrouver sa voie ? Si c'était le cas, ils étaient vraiment diaboliques.

Wesley cherchait toujours un moyen de faire disparaître le monde créé de toute pièce par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorne lui avait souhaité bonne chance : il soupçonnait Jacob de le maintenir volontairement en place, pour l'étudier ou en faire un terrain de jeu.

« Bon, mon lapin, je rentre chez moi, dit-il en baillant. La journée a été longue et il me reste tout un tas de papelards à remplir pour rendre compte de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Il fit mine d'envoyer un baiser à la jeune femme qui l'attrapa et le plaqua sur la poitrine. Rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Une fois chez lui, il poussa la porte et entendit un vacarme qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il verrouilla derrière lui et se précipita dans sa chambre. La licorne sautait sur son lit comme sur un trampoline, empuantissant sa chambre de l'odeur fétide de son abominable météorisme. Pourtant, il l'avait bourrée de charbon actif, ça aurait dû l'aider… Piaillant sur sa table de nuit, le bébé mandragore, rebaptisé Dro, encourageait vigoureusement l'équidé à bondir encore plus haut. Douillettement lové dans un pot rempli de terreau et de fumier tiède, Dro vivait plutôt bien sa convalescence.

Réprimant un soupir, Lorne tourna le dos à ce spectacle navrant et gagna son bureau garni de post-it, tous portant la mention _urgent_. Il les dédaigna et prit l'enveloppe kraft qu'on avait déposé chez lui quelques heures auparavant. Dedans se trouvait un scénario et un message, griffonné à la va-vite par le Maître de l'Horreur en personne. Lorne laissa ses yeux courir sur le titre, déjà modifié trois fois. Il avait fini par proposer _l'Escogriffe de la nuit_ , mais le réalisateur l'avait raccourci en _Griffes de la nuit_. C'était mieux, en fin de compte. Du moment qu'il n'en faisait pas les griffes de l'ennui…

Enfin, il lut le mot manuscrit que Wes Craven avait laissé à son intention et qui se limitait à une courte phrase :

 _« On tourne quand ? »_

 **FIN**


End file.
